Lakota Wind
by MaddieHawk
Summary: AU: Rachel is a harried urban executive looking for redemption in the desert Southwest.  Quinn is the Native American trail boss that just may help her find her way.  Mystery, romance and trouble follow them in this adventure. Glee belongs to RIB & CO.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first shot at FF. No Beta so forgive any errors.

CHAPTER 1

She climbed the small steps neatly carved into the side of the rock wall. The steps were gentle and curved slightly around with crude wooden hand-holds at intervals. As she rounded the top step, she never failed to take a breath in at the sight. If the view from the mesa where she took her trail riding group was magnificent this view made it pale in comparison. There, on top of the red rock precipice was a small cabin, partially built into the side of the rock face which comprised the back wall of the cabin. This was the south-facing wall, so the house was sheltered from the worst of the sun. There was a flat plain in the front of the cabin with the native plants that had taken root in the eroded red sand there. The edge of the mesa tumbled precipitously on one side, upon which Quinn had placed a rough fence and planted some bushes to fill in the gaps. The other side sloped gently down into another spectacular crimson colored canyon with a natural hollow that collected water from a nearby stream. A small trail led down the slope to the pool. On one side of the pool was a sheer face of rock, but the near side had some wonderful flat rocks to lay upon.

While she lived at the ranch, this place was her heart and soul. It was sparsely but warmly appointed. The walls were rough hewn, each log personally cut down and formed by her hand. The space between them filled with a natural adobe type mixture of sand and creosote she extracted from the native plants. She had learned many skills from her Lakota family members and combined that knowledge with modern ideas to make this place. This included using solar energy in passive means as well as solar panels for power. The fireplace was hand built using smooth round rocks from the nearby river. It stood against the rock face back wall of the cabin. It served two purposes as it made it safer from potential fire damage and as the fire burned the rock face radiated heat through the cabin, making it warmer on the coldest nights. She was able to divert the stream that fed the pool for her water needs. She used a storage tank and pump system run by the solar energy and partially heated by the passive solar means to provide hot water as well as cold.

It had taken 9 years, but bit by bit, Quinn had crafted this cabin wholly with her own hands. Although the cabin was just one great room and a loft, it was naturally divided by its furnishings. The kitchen was to the left of the door when you entered the cabin. The whole front wall was windows with the sink and workspace looking out. To the right of the entry, was a staircase that led to the loft. It was here that Quinn had her bedroom. As in everything else, Quinn made great use of the natural surroundings. The head of the bed was against inner the loft wall, with bookcases on either side and open areas flanking them. On the rock face wall side, a small Mexican clay fire stove stood, to add warmth and ambiance to this area. Directly opposite the bed, was a large round window that looked out to the western sky. A skylight encompassed the area directly over the bed. The rest of the downstairs was taken up with the "living quarters". The furniture was rough hewn as well, matching the logs of the walls. There were cushions that were well stuffed and covered with hide for a natural but comfortable feel. A couch and large chair stood before the fireplace. A beautifully woven native rug covered the wooden floor in front of that area. A large mirror hung above the mantel, reflecting the light from the windows in front of the house. It gave an effect of illumination in spite of the lack of windows on the rock face wall.

A few bits of Quinn's personal life surrounded her in this space. An old pair of spurs hung on one wall. A Native American Mandela with eagle feathers adorned another wall. A brown tinted photo of a Native American woman was framed in birch branches. As Quinn looked at the photo, her mind passed back in time.

_Quinn looked very much as beautiful as her mother, but you could definitely see the influence of her Caucasian genes. Sandy hair with blonde streaks from long days in the sun framed her angular face and gentle hazel eyes which had the world in them. Her father was a young white man that had gone against the local custom and courted her mother as a teenager. Her mother loved this man and soon found herself pregnant by him. They were planning what they could do to overcome the tribal as well as white-man's prejudices and be married, but a tragedy occurred and he was killed in a hunting accident. Due to her young age and lack of medical care on the reservation, her mother died giving birth to Quinn. Her dying wish was that she would be named after her father. She was raised by her maternal grandmother on the reservation. As a half breed she was shunned by many and had to fight for everything growing up. Quinn, whose Lakota name was Running Wolf, was not the typical Native girl and she often rebelled which caused her even more problems in her formative years. As such, she found solace in the animals and spent a great deal of time with them on the reservation. She often spent days away from her home, even at a young age, and grew strong and brave beyond her years. _

_Quinn's grandmother, Standing Elk, was the tribe's Medicine Woman. In that capacity, it was she who performed the ceremony welcoming the young girls of the tribe to womanhood. When she reached the time of her menses, Quinn was to participate in this ceremony. Although she loved her grandmother, she did not want to go through with this. She reluctantly did so, not knowing that the course of her life was to take a great turn as she changed from child to woman. _

_As the ceremony progressed, the participants, who were the elder women of the tribe, brought the initiated one to the sweat lodge. There, in the midst of the heat and the herbal smoke, Standing Elk invoked the Spirits of the ancestors, the animal totems, the Spirits of all the natural elements and Wakan Tanka, the Great Spirit, to give her a vision to help the new woman on her path. With the women chanting and drums beating, the intensity of the moment escalated. What her grandmother saw was unlike anything she had seen before. Standing Elk's eyes grew wide and her chanting came to a fevered pitch as the vision played out before her. She screamed once and then passed out in the Lodge. _

_The women immediately became silent and Quinn looked around for someone to do something. No one moved, so she went to her Grandmother's side and picked her up and carried her out of the Sweat Lodge and brought her to their home. She got some cool water and wiped her grandmother's face with a wet cloth and finally Standing Elk responded. Her eyes fluttered and slowly she recognized where she was. She reached out her hand and caressed Quinn's cheek._

"_My child, do not fear, for you are blessed."_

"_Grandmother, are you alright?"_

"_My child, I have been honored tonight with a vision from Wakan Tanka, the Great Spirit. _

"_What is it you saw Grandmother?" The young Quinn questioned._

_ Standing Elk motioned to Quinn to help her sit up. "We must call the tribal council."_

_News of the strange event rolled through the reservation like thunder, and soon, not only the elders of the council were gathered, but most of the rest of the tribe loitered around outside the council building waiting to hear what had transpired. Standing Elk stood before the Council, her eyes meeting the Chief of the tribe._

"_My sister," began Iron Hawk, " We heard that a great vision was given to you by Wakan Tanka."_

"_That is true." Standing Elk replied and looked heavenward. "One amongst us who has been persecuted for her differences has been exulted by the Great Spirit. My granddaughter, Running Wolf is blessed this day by Wakan Tanka. My vision started in a haze of smoke. Thunder and Lightning pierced through this smoke and walking out of this cloud was my granddaughter, grown, tall and strong. She was dressed as a warrior, her presence, commanding. The animals of the hills and forests formed a corridor and bowed their heads as she walked by. Men and women also lined up, of every race, and bowed their heads in respect of her. At the end of the column, one woman waited. A Waisichu….a white woman with chestnut hair…her hand outstretched…her eyes looking directly at my granddaughter. She was the only one to look at her. The only one to tame her Spirit. As my granddaughter came to her…their hands met…and a blinding Light radiated around them. A voice like thunder spoke and said. 'Beloved children….you travel a long and hard road. But your hearts are pure. You will find each other….and in this Love, your strengths will be illuminated. You will take each other from the darkness into the Light. Go now….and you will understand this in its time.'"_

_As Standing Elk stopped talking, murmurs drew up from the council members. Quinn looked around, amazed at the vision her grandmother just described and not quite knowing what to make of it._

"_Silence" shouted Iron Hawk, and with that everyone stopped talking. "Standing Elk, take your granddaughter outside while the council members speak of this vision._

_Quinn took her grandmother around the shoulders and led her out. As they moved through the door, the throng milling about came over and surrounded them, wanting to know what happened._

"_Leave us be. The Council is discussing the situation. Nothing will be revealed until their words are spoken." And with that Standing Elk pointed to Quinn. "Child, let's sit over there and wait." They found a place on a log near a water trough opposite the building. _

"_Grandmother, do you know what it means?"_

"_Child….I am given the vision but it is for the Tribal Council to interpret the signs. The meaning remains in my heart without a voice to speak it." And with that Standing Elk just looked into the crystal blue sky, framing the land which stretched widely around them, and began murmuring prayers. Quinn saw her grandmother strike this pose before and knew she should say no more._

_After what seemed an eternity, a commotion came forth from the building. A messenger stood before them and summoned them back into the Council. Standing Elk, stood up and pulled Quinn before her. _

"_Running Wolf, my child, this day you will belong to no one, not even me. Your destiny is sealed", and with that she turned and walked towards the building. Quinn followed behind her grandmother, wondering what would happen. They stepped into the Council and stood before them once again._

"_Running Wolf", he commanded. "Come here to me"._

_Although frightened, Quinn would never show it and she walked bravely to stand in front of the Chief, eyes looking to the ground, as was the custom._

"_Child, look at me". The Iron Hawk proclaimed._

_Slowly, Quinn lifted her face until her eyes pierced his with their gaze. The Chief, taken back by the power behind those eyes, startled for a moment, and then quickly regained composure. Smiling, the Chief stood up and walked over to Quinn._

"_This day, a vision has been revealed to us. Through no fault of her own, Running Wolf has withstood the consequences of her birth situation. This is clear in the vision, by the clouds of smoke, and the thunder and Lightning. But through her will and bravery, and by being a warrior of her own design, she has overcome these difficulties. Walking proudly from the smoke, she has the respect of all living things. It is time she has it here from her people. She is clearly blessed by the Spirits with a destiny to fulfill. Therefore, from now on, she is to be accepted into the ranks of the warriors, and will be trained as such even though she is a female. She will be her own person, beholden to no one. She will no longer be shunned by any one of our people, and if she is, they will answer to the Council for their actions. In addition, it is clear that Running Wolf has a purpose that lies outside of this reservation. As such, she will be offered the opportunity to be educated in the White Man's world. When she is of age, the tribe will support the schooling of her choice. The Council has spoken."_

_And with that, the Chief filed out of the door, followed by the rest of the Council elders. Quinn looked at her grandmother, who averted her eyes. She ran over to her and said "Grandmother, why do you not look at me?"_

"_Running Wolf, you are a warrior now, and it is not my place to look into your eyes. There is only one now, whose eyes you seek, and who will be the mirror you need. I will see that your things are moved into your new quarters."_

Quinn returned from the memories that played through her mind as she looked at her things. Thinking of the thunder and smoke, she mused "I wonder if I'll ever understand what it all means?"

She finished the things she had to do around the cabin and happy with the results, she headed back down to the ranch.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Oh, what have I gotten myself into this time?" Rachel mused to herself as the dust choked the air around her. She thought the jeep ride up the dirt road to the ranch was more than she could stand.

"Get away, you need time to yourself" everyone told her. Whose brilliant idea was the "Dude Ranch from Hell?" Granted, she had always wanted to come out West, but perhaps this was a little more than the tenderfoot from New York was cut out for.

"OOMMMPH!" That last rut was a real spine cruncher.

"It won't be long now, Ma'am".

"Yeah, you're right! It won't be long before I barf all over your nice leather vest you mean." Rachel's thoughts wandered from the vision of the cowboy chauffeur in front of her, to a mental picture of what brought her out here. She sighed deeply, and allowed her eyes to sweep across the vast expanse surrounding her.

"It's so desolate and brown and ...and...big, with a lot of nothing in between. I wonder what people could ever see in this place?"

_Rachel's world had been a picture of urban perfection: apartment overlooking the very desirable Hudson River waterfront; high profile job in a firm to which she has devoted the last eight of her ten years since college graduation; a promotion two years ago to a job suggested by and created for her. She had "Carte Blanche" in setting goals and projects. She was known as "The Lioness" for her intense dedication and drive in handling her job and those around her. She believed herself happy in this state, but the diagnosis on her chart in the Psych Ward belied this false security._

_ "Extreme mental and emotional stress, coupled with chronic fatigue syndrome. A classic case of burnout." _

_ After discharge, she wanted to return to her job right away. She had a meeting with the Senior Vice President. Don Bowman didn't beat around the bush._

_ "Well, Rachel. We know the caliber of work you do, but under the circumstances, we feel it in the best interests of the firm that you remain on disability indefinitely. We have a very generous corporate program for just such uh, emergencies. I'm sure that Melanie can handle things while you're gone. You know, she's been a real trooper, filling in for you while you've been ill. I'm sure she can be persuaded to stay on indefinitely. You know, you trained her beautifully. She does a fantastic job and we're very happy with her. Why not take an extended vacation. After a couple of months, give us a call back and maybe we can find a place for you in one of our other divisions."_

_ That grin on Don's face was bad enough, but to see it matched on Melanie's when Rachel walked over to her office to clean out her desk almost made her ill. But it wasn't like she didn't know what to expect when she'd confront Melanie. _

_ "I haven't seen you in a while. Thanks for all the support when I was in the hospital," Rachel sarcastically remarked._

_ "Well, you know things weren't what they seemed between us Rachel." Melanie announced._

_ "I trusted you." Rachel shouted. "I took you in as an intern in this job...promoted your qualifications on every level. And I can't believe I wound up falling for you on top of it all. I gave you my heart and soul. You betrayed me at every turn."_

_ Melanie repeated that sickening grin and replied. "I'm just following a key precedent that you taught me Rachel...'Do whatever you feel is necessary to get the job done'. Well I have. I am sorry you were ill, but...well it just made it easier in the long run for me. Don and I were seeing each other anyway. It was only a matter of time. We work...and play, very well together!"_

_ With that remark, the secretary buzzed Melanie for a meeting._

_ "Do take care of yourself. Your belongings have been organized already. My secretary will arrange for it to be delivered. We thought it best to wait until you came by to send it to you."_

Rachel bounced once again, and the jar brought her back to the reality of the moment. In the distance she could see the outline of a fence, with an elaborate wooden archway devised with the name of the ranch, and a skull from a steer flanked by the brand letters of the ranch over the entrance, "Mesa Verde Ranch". Yeah, it looks like I'm in a big "mess-a" for sure! She wondered how she'd survive the four weeks she booked in this forsaken place.

The jeep finally started to slow down, the first time it had been driven under 70 since she climbed into it at the airport. As she passed through the entranceway, she got her first look at the ranch. An interesting blending of old and new buildings the ranch seemed to recline into the gentle hills that formed the Northern border of this section of the Arizona desert. The change in terrain took Rachel by surprise. She had always figured that desert was sand and cactus, period. A slight spark of interest flickered in Rachel's eyes. Maybe this won't be a total loss after all.

There was a swimming pool, with some guests obviously enjoying a respite from the heat of the day. Several guest cottages were spread out around the ranch, and there was a "Bunk House" where the more adventurous patrons could stay. Here, they could experience ranch life from the ground up. A complex of buildings formed the remainder of the structures. The Mess Hall and recreation area formed the centerpiece. The cowboys and ranch hands had the old building behind the Mess Hall. Adjacent to the corral on the other side, stood the barn which had undergone a restoration and expansion a few years ago. Sam the chauffeur was giving Rachel a guided tour as he wound the jeep across the grounds to the Main Office building where she could check in.

Sam pulled the jeep up to the large cabin that served as the Office. Rachel got out and surveyed the ranch from this vantage point. Since this building was on the highest point of the property, she had a panoramic view of the surroundings. The deep blue of the Arizona sky was in sharp contrast to the muted earth tones of the desert and surrounding chaparral. The sage and creosote bushes lent their color in contrary reminder that life abounds in this desert environment. Rachel turned and headed into the lodge. As the screen door creaked shut behind her, Rachel could see the rustic interior of the cabin that served as the office area and living quarters for the Schuester's, the owners of Mesa Verde. Emma Schuester was at the desk this afternoon. Her husband Will was one of many generations that held this property.

In its infant stages, the ranch was just that, a working cattle and horse ranch that was the livelihood of many in the family for years. As times changed, it was impossible to keep the ranch. It was a difficult decision, but Will's father was forced to turn the working ranch into the dude ranch it is now. They still work horses today, but not on the scale it once was. Rachel signed in and the two women exchanged pleasantries.

"Please, call me Emma. If there's anything you want or need, you just let me know. We're here to make your stay a memorable one! You've had a long trip, let's get you settled in. Sam, drive our guest over to Number 17, will ya?"

"This way Ma'am" Sam motioned to Rachel to get back into the Jeep.

"Dinner's at 6:30pm at the Mess Hall. Dress is casual. We'll see you there!" Emma added as Rachel walked out through the screen door and climbed into the Jeep.

Rachel's cabin was located on a small rise below and to the West of the Main building. It had a small porch that wrapped around the front and one side and afforded the occupant with a breathtaking view. The bedroom had French doors that opened onto the porch. This faced north, and overlooked the corral and training ring. The front of the cabin faced West, with an incomparable panorama of the Arizona landscape.

"You got the best cabin here, Ma'am. I hope you're gonna enjoy yourself!"

Sam unlocked the door for Rachel, and brought her bags into the bedroom. Rachel had remained on the porch, looking out into the wilderness that stretched below.

"I hope so too, Sam" and walked into the cabin.

She reached for her purse to give him a tip, and he held up his hands.

"That's not necessary here. We don't let women tip us for being gentlemen. A lot of things have changed, but that's not one of them! Good day, Ma'am!"

"Thank you Sam. I definitely am not used to people acting nice like that. It may take me a little while to adjust to all this."

Sam smiled, and drove off with a wave.

Rachel opened the screen door and went into her new home for the next four weeks. She was pleasantly surprised with what she saw. Although rather rustic looking from the outside, the cabin's interior was a bright blend of homey furnishings and modern amenities. The mood was decidedly Western, with Indian and Mexican decorations in a not too garish display. The wooden floors were well kept and covered in key areas with the loveliest Native American rugs she had ever seen. The chairs in the living room were overstuffed and comfortable. There was a small kitchenette area complete with coffee pot, stove, cooking supplies and refrigerator stocked with beverages and ice. A color TV with a satellite dish hook-up completed the furnishings.

"Well", thought Rachel, "at least I can still be in touch with some civilization."

The bathroom was well stocked with towels and soaps. It had a multi-head shower that sprayed the body from all angles. The bedroom was down the hall and held a few surprises for Rachel. The four poster Queen sized bed, was on a small platform below a broad skylight. Stepping down from the right of the platform, one was led to a glass-walled area that formed the Northwest corner of the cabin. There, in the center of the solarium, was a hot tub. On the other side of the hot tub were the French doors that led out to the rest of the porch. The solarium windows opened up, so that one could experience the outdoors, or the windows could be closed and curtains drawn for privacy.

"No wonder he said I had a great cabin!" Thought Rachel. Now I think that shower is calling me." And with that realization, she unpacked her suitcases and headed for the bathroom.

"It's amazing how good some hot water can make you feel", Rachel mused while drying her hair. She wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at herself. Her brown eyes reflected the sadness of all that had taken place in the last two months.

"I'm here to start forgetting all of that. Let me go out for a bit and walk around the ranch."

Rachel walked down from her cabin, and slowly wound her way along the path between the various buildings and guest areas. Passing the corral, she caught an interesting sight. Some of the guests and ranch hands were sitting on the fence surrounding the area. In the middle of it all, stood a Pinto...beautifully marked, proud and snorting at his adversary holding the reins around his head. The cowboy took the reins, and talking quietly to Lightning, for that was the Pinto's name, led him around the corral. The Pinto bucked and kicked, but the cowboy never let slack the leather holding the horse.

Rachel noticed Sam among those watching and walked over to him.

"What's going on Sam?"

"Appears like that fool Quinn is going to try to ride Lightning." Sam offered.

"That looks pretty dangerous. Couldn't he get hurt?" Rachel questioned.

"Yup, it's mighty dangerous, and she has gotten hurt before. But that don't ever seem to stop Quinn. That's one girl that has a mind all her own."

"You mean that's a she?" cried Rachel.

"No doubt about that, but you'd never know it the way she handles them horses. She's the best we've got, although I'd deny it to your face that I ever gave her a compliment."

Rachel looked at him dumbfounded, and then back at the scene in the corral.

She stood on the first rung of the log fence enclosing the area. She raised herself up, and leaned her elbows on the top rung as she watched intently. Quinn had managed to calm Lightning down, and was placing an old Indian blanket on his back.

"What's she going to do now?" she whispered to the cowboy next to her.

"Quinn's going to try and break Lightning once and for all." Said Finn, one of the seasoned hands at the ranch.

"You mean she thinks she's going to ride him. But my money's on Lightning." Replied Austin, a rather unsavory character who also worked there.

With that remark, there was laughter from some of the cowboys within earshot.

Rachel looked at them, incredulous that they could be joking at such a moment.

"Well, I bet she can do it!" She retorted, and actually surprised herself at her own boldness at that moment. Her reply didn't go unnoticed, and Quinn turned her head towards the group. For the first time, Rachel really noticed she was a woman. She smiled and winked at Rachel.

"Boys, I hope you're not giving our guest a wrong first impression of what goes on around here. We all get along fine, Ma'am. But thanks for the vote of confidence all the same."

With that, Quinn swung around and deftly landed herself on Lightning's back. It happened so fast, that the horse was taken by surprise for a moment. And then he reacted. Rachel had never seen anything like it. Oh, it was not that she never saw a bucking bronco, but watching the Rodeo on the television was nothing in comparison. Quinn rode a bucking horse unlike anyone else. Instead of a saddle, she had only the rope and reins around the neck of the horse, and the Indian blanket cinched around his body for control. The strength of her legs, and her grip on the reins and rope were the only things keeping her on that animal. Lightning bucked and spun for what seemed like ages. Quinn's hat flew off, and her blonde-streaked hair cascaded around her head. Rachel could see that she was a very striking woman.

All of a sudden, as quickly as it began, the battle ended. After one very long snort and whinny, Lightning reared up on his hind legs, twisted once, and then just stopped. The crowd of onlookers was dead silent. They had never seen an animal react like this.

Austin took off his hat, scratched his head and said, "Well I'll be damned. She's just lucky is all."

He almost seemed disappointed that she had succeeded.

Quinn swung Lightning around the corral, to a cheer and applause from the crowd. When she got to where her hat was laying on the ground, she deftly reached down from her perch, plucked it off the dirt, and dusted it off, all the while never losing a beat of the canter she had Lightning traveling in. Quinn reached the section of fence that Rachel was leaning on, and stopped for a moment.

"This is for you" she said to Rachel, and extended the hat for her to take. "Thanks for believing in me out there. Enjoy your stay at Mesa Verde!"

"I sure hope so...I could use it," Rachel murmured and took the hat from Quinn.

As Lightning and his charmer rode off, Rachel remembered her manners.

"Hey, thanks for the hat!", but her words were lost in the clatter of hooves.

Rachel fingered her new acquisition and craned her head to see if she could still catch sight of Quinn.

"Oh, I see, you've met our prize attraction" laughed Emma as she walked over to Rachel.

"What", questioned Rachel?

"Quinn has done more for our tourist trade than anyone. She's a genuine character all right. One half Lakota Indian and God knows what else. As feisty as they come... strong as any man, and twice as brave! But then, you know as women, we have to prove ourselves in order to make it. Quinn sure has!"

Rachel's mind raced at the thought of proving herself. Yeah, she had proven herself alright...right into the psych ward.

"You alright dear?" Emma's query punctured Rachel's memory.

"Oh, yes…sorry. I guess I'm a little tired. You have quite an exciting place. I was a bit skeptical when I was driving up here, but that show in the corral more than made up for my misgivings."

Emma smiled. "I really think you will enjoy yourself here. But you do look tired. You have some time for a little nap before dinner. Why not get a bit of rest. We have lots for you to do in the coming days."

"You know, that's a good idea Emma. I think I'll try out that beautiful bed in my cabin!

"OK dearie, see you at dinner"

Walking back to her cabin, Rachel wondered when the last time she had allowed herself the luxury of a mid-afternoon nap. She sighed as the thought how much her life had changed. She went inside and climbed onto the bed and it was only minutes before she was asleep. Dream time claimed her and vivid images of wild horses running across the desert filled her sleeping mind. In her dream, the horses kicked up such dust, that the light of the sun was blocked out. She felt lost and afraid, and all of a sudden, she saw points of light coming towards her and a voice calling her name.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Author's note: In this AU, Rachel is not a vegan.)_

CHAPTER 3

Awakening to a darkened room, Rachel's eyes stared upward at the skylight. Greeting her back from her dreams was a sky full of stars. She lay there for a moment, shook the sleep from her head, and then turned to look at the clock on the night-table. It said 7:04pm.

"Great, I'm late for my first dinner." Rachel said out loud.

She hopped from the bed and got dressed. As she stepped on the porch to go down to the Mess Hall, she gazed at the sight before her. The last remnants of the sunset cast a thin orange line on the horizon beyond the mountains in the distance. The deep purple above it merged into the blackest sky she had ever seen. The magnificent display of stars made her think she was in the Hayden Planetarium in New York that she had loved as a child.

Rachel walked down towards the complex of buildings. Even if she didn't know which building was the Mess Hall, her nose would lead the way. The irresistible aroma of barbecue filled the air. Rachel's stomach rumbled at the scent and she realized she hadn't eaten since that god-forsaken meal on the plane hours ago.

The entrance to the building was like an old-fashioned saloon. Rachel pushed through the set of swinging doors and took in all the sights, sounds and smells. The room was very large, and divided into two distinct areas. One half was dedicated to the very important business of eating. A large serving table occupied one wall, and guests came up and were served from a selection of mouth-watering dishes. The tables were long and fanned out in a slight arc between the buffet area and the entertainment section. A dance floor flanked the tables at the small end of the arc. The stage was raised beyond the dance area, and it looked like preparations were being made for music of some kind. The wall opposite the entrance was the "saloon", and was complete with brass rails, mirrored back wall, and lots of "fire water" from which to choose.

"There you are honey, I thought we were gonna have to send a posse out for you." Emma came up next to Rachel smiling.

"My nap lasted a bit longer than I thought. When I woke up and saw how dark it was I couldn't believe it. Have I missed supper?"

"Don't you worry, there's plenty of food for the having. People are on their seconds and I believe Mr. Karovsky over there is on helping number three. I pity his poor mount."

Rachel saw the twinkle in Emma's eyes and couldn't help but laugh as she looked at the rotund cowboy wanna-be at the buffet table.

"That's the first good laugh I've had in a long time," remarked Rachel. "Thanks Emma!" Rachel turned to say, but Emma was already on her way tending to a problem with the musicians setting up.

Finding the beginning of the food line, Rachel stepped up, got her utensils, and began her choices. "Cookie" was the master of the food, and it was he who supervised the table.

"What'll it be young lady?" Cookie asked.

"I don't know, it's my first night here. What's good?"

"That's one thing you can't ask out here. Everything's good. But I will tell you what to try since this is your first time."

Cookie packed Rachel's plate with barbecue chicken, corn on the cob, a special dish called Potatoes Verde, which was a ranch specialty with a Mexican flavor. There was a big salad with an interesting dressing. Iced tea, lemonade, soda beer, or other treats from the saloon rounded out the offerings.

"I'll never eat all this" Rachel thought to herself, but politely accepted her bounty from Cookie who looked very pleased to serve a new customer. Rachel looked around for a place to sit. The Mess hall was used by guests and staff as well. It was pretty crowded, since the dinner hour spilled over into the entertainment time. This being Saturday night, everyone was looking forward to some fun.

Rachel saw a spot at the end of one of the tables near the bar, and marched over. Sam and another ranch hand were having a drink and nodded to Rachel as she sat down. She settled into her food, and noticed that she was at a table filled with the cowboys. She couldn't help but notice that some of them were drunk. She also couldn't help overhearing what they were saying.

"Well boys, who's in a betting mood? With this new crowd, who do you think she'll wind up with this time?" the skinny cowboy with a scraggly beard that Rachel had seen at the corral questioned.

"Hmmmm, not sure yet Austin."

"Well that guy who came in yesterday from Ohio definitely had love-puppy eyes when he saw her," another one offered.

"Yeah, but so did his wife!" Laughter exploded from the group. "And you know she has the only chance of the two" countered Austin, obviously with much disdain.

"Hey, hush up now, there she is!"

Rachel's eyes followed their attention to the door where the object of their taunts had entered. She recognized her as the cowboy who had given her the hat. Quinn was dressed in jeans and a turquoise Western shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbow. Her black boots had a soft sheen and matched the bandanna tied around her neck that drew one's eyes to the soft V of skin visible there. The woman's popularity was evident as she was immediately greeted by several guests who wanted her to join their parties. She easily handled all the requests with promises of dances and drinks to come, and then headed to where Rachel was sitting. As soft hazel eyes met hers at the table, she heard a rich voice respond.

"Hi there, how're you doing tonight. I didn't catch your name yet. I'm Quinn."

"Uh, hello, I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry". Rachel couldn't believe how tongue-tied she felt talking to Quinn. It made it all the more uncomfortable to have this happen in front of Austin and "the boys" who had made such an issue of Quinn's habits.

"Well Rachel, I hope you're planning on doing some riding while you're here. The sign-up sheets for the trail rides are on the bulletin board by the door. I'm leading a few myself. Maybe you'll join me."

Quinn punctuated that sentence by putting her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel pulled back slightly and murmured, "I'm not very good at riding...I, I don't know what I'll be doing. I really came here for the rest. I've been ill."

Rachel got up from her unfinished plate and excused herself. "I don't think I'm feeling well right now. I'm going to head back to my cabin."

Quinn was taken back, but replied, "O.K. Rachel, I'm sorry you're not feeling well. Do you need help back to your cabin?"

"NO! No thanks" Rachel answered and hurried out the door.

Quinn, puzzled, turned to Austin and asked. "You boys know what that was all about?"

"Can't say that we do, Quinn. I wouldn't worry about anything. There's a lot of fish in the sea!" joked Austin back in reply.

That set the group to laughing again.

"You boys been at the sauce too much already." Quinn turned and headed for the bar. Sam and Finn were still there and had been watching everything.

"I think the lady heard too much of your business from our friends there."

Quinn frowned and looked at Finn." What do you mean?"

"You know how the boys joke about your...well, your life's yours, and it never bothered me what you do in the privacy of your home. But some of these ignorants we got here, have nothin' better to do than make fun. I think half of them are jealous of your success...with animals and two-footed creatures as well. Anyway, they were mouthin' off in front of that girl."

She took a deep breath and thought for a moment.

"Thanks for the information, Finn."

Quinn took her drink, and headed back into the crowd to make good on the promises she had made earlier.

Rachel pushed through the swinging doors and made her way up the trail to her cabin. The cool desert night air made her eyes sting and filled them up with tears more than she already had from the experience. As she reached the porch, she burst out crying for real.

"What is going on with me? They're all going to think I was nuts," she sobbed.

She plopped down on one of the chairs and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her denim jacket. She thought about what she had been feeling, and realized that somehow the meeting with Quinn stirred up a bad memory of recent events. Quinn was a very beautiful woman….and so was Melanie.

_Rachel knew that one of the reasons she wound up in the hospital had to do with her relationship with Melanie. It was a Friday night when she stopped back late to the office to pick up some contracts she wanted to work on during the weekend. Melanie had said they couldn't get together because her parents were visiting from Florida. The light had been on in Don's office, so she went down to say hello. She found the two of them sprawled on the couch, in various degrees of undress. They were so busy, they never saw her, never heard her sobbing as she ran down the hallway to the elevator._

Rachel went into the cabin and hoped to find refuge in sleep. She thought 10mg. of Valium might help assure that refuge. That night, she had a reprise of the dream again, the wild horses, the clouds of dust, and the voice calling her in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

(_Author's Note: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Happy New Year to all! Remember, this is fantasy and things happen at a more accelerated pace than they would in real life. Otherwise, this would be the size of 'War and Peace'! lol)_

CHAPTER 4

"Rachel! Miss Berry, are you up yet?"

The unmistakable voice of Emma Schuester brought Rachel to consciousness.

"Are you okay, dear? Quinn said you weren't feeling well last night, and when you didn't show up for breakfast or lunch we got kind of worried."

"Lunch?" Rachel queried. "What time is it?" Rachel asked to Emma who was calling to her from the open window.

"One o'clock. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes Emma. I just took something to help me sleep. I guess all the traveling yesterday combined with that just did me in. I am feeling better now."

"You must be hungry; I'll have the cook put something up for you. Why not come down and sit by the pool, and you can eat there." Emma offered.

"That sounds like a nice idea. Thanks for being concerned."

"You can thank Quinn for that dear. She was the one concerned since you didn't show up for breakfast. I'll see you down there in a little bit."

After a quick shower, Rachel slipped into her swimsuit. She figured as long as she was going to eat by the pool, she might take a swim as well. The cook made her a delicious sandwich, and she washed it down with some iced tea. The warm sun by the pool seemed to reach right inside her, and Rachel thought she hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time. Someone had a radio on, and the strains of popular music played over the area. After a while, she joined in some fun in the pool with the other guests, and actually started to enjoy herself.

When she had enough, she made her way over to the lounge chairs. She passed Mike and Tina, the couple from Wisconsin who were enjoying a drink at the pool. She was settling into the chair she had chosen away from everyone when she noticed some commotion. Coming in from their ride, was the morning's tenderfoot division who had been out on the trail. Giggling and whooping, the group of ten adults and two children looked like refugees from a cowboy movie. Covered with dust, they brushed themselves off as they dismounted. Of course the wind was blowing towards the pool, and Rachel and the guests got a taste of trail life.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing!" Mike coughed with a mouthful of dust from across the way.

Rachel stood up, turned away from the dust and closed her eyes, but in spite of their predicament, she couldn't help but laugh. Quinn was standing in front of her when she was able to open her eyes again. She had nowhere to escape, so she just started laughing again.

"I'm so glad to see you finally having some fun." Quinn smiled at Rachel, as she pushed the front of her hat up and scratched her forehead.

Rachel managed to finally compose herself, and answered, "I am feeling much better today. Thanks for being concerned. Emma came by and checked on me. I really overslept. I guess I needed the rest."

"Well good. Now that you've rested, maybe you'll think about trying some riding. It's good fun, and the desert can be really beautiful!"

"I don't know, I haven't been near a horse in years...I don't think I'd be any good." Rachel lowered her eyes.

"Don't worry about being good. Do you think that any of these people knew which end of a horse was up before they got here? That's what being here is all about. See Mr. Karovsky over there?" Quinn pointed to the overweight man that Rachel had seen last evening. She whispered to Rachel. "If we can teach him to handle a horse, and we could persuade a horse not to refuse him a ride, than we can take care of anything!"

Rachel couldn't contain herself and neither could Quinn. They laughed together like they had been old friends.

"Okay, I'll give it a try." Rachel forgot her fears of last evening and agreed.

"Great!" whooped Quinn. "Why don't you come down to the corral tomorrow morning and I will give you some tips. I don't have a trail ride until the next day, but you can get your feet wet so to say".

She was stopped short by Austin, who had come over to help out with the horses.

"You know our rules. The trail groups stay together. She'll have to take in with the next one. That's my group."

Rachel panicked at the thought of being with Austin.

"She'll ride with me!" Quinn fired back.

"Oh, do we have a little favorite again?" Austin taunted.

Rachel's embarrassment was rising at this interchange. "I don't want to cause any problems..."

"I'm the trail boss, Austin. I feel that Miss Berry would benefit by being with me and my group. That's the bottom line. You got any problems with that, you can take it up with me in private. Now if you please, take the rest of the horses over to the corral, and get them fed."

Quinn stood and didn't take her eyes off of Austin until he started to move the horses. He glared at her, and muttered under his breath as he walked away.

"I'm sorry if he made it unpleasant. He's got a bad habit of mouthing off about things."

"Maybe I'm better off not going." Rachel offered.

"Don't let him change your mind. I want you to come with us. I'll make sure you can ride safely... and I'll watch out for you. I promise I won't let anything happen. O.K.?" Quinn winked and looked so sincere that Rachel couldn't refuse her.

Rachel smiled, "I accept your invitation!" and unconsciously touched Quinn's arm. Their eyes met again, and Rachel froze for a moment as she felt the tight muscle flex beneath her fingers.

"Oh, uh, excuse me...uh; I just have a habit of touching people when I talk. I'm sorry." Rachel's cheeks colored.

"I'm not sorry. No apology needed." Quinn looked at Rachel and made her melt.

"How about coming down to the corral about nine in the morning for your lesson?"

I'll be there." Rachel replied.

"Great! Now I have to finish up with these horses."

Quinn took off for the barn as Rachel's eyes trailed after her.

"Hello, earth to Rachel!"

"Huh, whuh"? Rachel was brought back to the moment by the sound of Mike's voice.

"I said do you have any plans this evening?"

"Oh, excuse me, I was just daydreaming, Mike."

"Maybe you've been out in the sun too long today, Rachel." Mike offered. "Tina and I were wondering if you'd like to join us at dinner tonight."

"Thanks, I think I'll take you up on your offer. 6:30 pm okay?" Rachel responded.

"Sound's great. See you later. Better get out of the sun, you're starting to get a little red." Mike waved, and headed over to where Tina had been gathering their things together to return to their cabin. Rachel decided his advice was sound, and headed back to her place.

She dressed in some neat blue jeans and a white peasant blouse for the evening. The desert nights were cool in contrast to the day's heat, so she had a light denim jacket with her. On her way to the Mess Hall, Rachel had to pass by the cowboys' quarters. She was walking by; when out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure approach her. She was dismayed to see it was Austin.

"Hey there Miss!" he called to her.

Rachel wanted to pretend she had not heard him, but it was too late. With a few quick steps, he was walking in stride with her.

"So, you seem to be enjoying things around here already. Looks like you got a 'New Friend'." Just the way he said the words made her feel uncomfortable.

"Just so's you know it, you're not the first little favorite she's had...and I guarantee you, you won't be the last. She's broken more hearts than anyone this side of the Canyon. I'd watch myself around her if I was you."

"I think I can manage to take care of myself." Rachel shot back. The smell of liquor on his breath was overpowering. Then he grabbed her by the arm.

"Maybe you can, Miss. But just consider that she may have some other problems to worry about besides you. She's not so all-fired invincible as she makes herself out to be. One of these days, it's gonna catch up with her. I wouldn't be hanging around when it does. Now just so's we get this straight, this conversation was just between us... UNDERSTAND! If we speak the same language, there's no need for anyone else to help figure out what's been said here."

Austin leered at her, let her go, and took off for the barn.

Rachel surprised herself. She thought she should have been afraid of that confrontation, like she always was in situations like this. But she found herself very angry at what had just taken place. Angry because she was tired of people pushing her around...angry because it seemed she had to fight for everything she wanted lately.

"Damn, I deserve happiness and to start to feel good in my life and I'm going to get it!" Rachel said aloud.

The couple passing her on the path looked at her strangely.

"Yes, I am talking to myself!" She shot back at their stares.

They moved away from her quickly.

Rachel began to chuckle to herself. "Dr. Sylvester would really be surprised at me today. I guess I've come a long way since 6 North, Room 684."

The reminders of the pale mint walls and bare furnishings lingered in her mind as she pushed open the swinging doors.

"Hi Rachel, we're over here." Tina was waving from a table near the front. The band was tuning up, as was Cookie, presiding over his table of goodies.

Rachel shrugged off the events of the last few minutes, ordered a beer at the bar, and joined her friends for the evening's fun.


	5. Chapter 5

_(Author's Note: Here's an extra chapter to usher in the New Year. My gift to you!)_

CHAPTER 5

The morning greeted Rachel earlier than she had expected. It was 8:17am on the clock next to her bed. The sun had just made its appearance through an obscurity of grey and pink clouds. Rachel stretched and found that she felt surprisingly good. She had fun last night with Mike and Tina, and met some of the other guests too. Mr. Karovsky turned out to have a great sense of humor, and had the whole table laughing. The band, Kurt and the Cheerios, was lively, and the music even included a sing-a-long. Rachel couldn't remember when she had had so much fun. She thought maybe she'd see Quinn that night, but she overheard some of the guests saying that she had gone somewhere earlier in the evening, and that they would see her in the morning.

Rachel slid out of bed, headed for the bathroom, and paused at the window. There in the corral was Quinn, saddling up a horse. Lightning was tied next to her, and was ready for riding. She saw Quinn look up to her cabin, but the sun reflected from the windows shone in her eyes, and she couldn't see Rachel from her perspective. Rachel was relieved not to be seen watching, but she was excited to note that Quinn was looking her way. She guessed that the horse Quinn was working on was for her.

"I think I'll take my shower and get down there. Then I'll have some time for breakfast before the nature walk." Rachel thought, and headed for the bathroom.

While the hot water played down Rachel's head and back, she thought of the conversation she had with Austin last night, and wondered what it had all meant.

"Hi there, early bird!" Quinn smiled the greeting at Rachel.

"Hi yourself!" Rachel answered back. She felt really terrific, the first time since she had gotten to the ranch. She knew she looked the way she felt too.

"What's gotten into you this morning?" Quinn asked.

"Maybe it's what's gotten out of me. I feel like a big weight has lifted off my shoulders. I finally feel like I can start to enjoy myself here."

"I'm really glad you're better. And I'm glad that you decided to come riding with our group. Austin can rub people the wrong way...I was hoping he didn't put you off."

"Actually, I think he's what helped." Rachel replied.

"What could he have done to help you?" Quinn frowned.

"Well, you see, last night when I was heading to dinner he kind of ambushed me on the way to the Mess Hall."

"He didn't try anything funny did he?" Quinn now seemed even more uneasy.

"No, he didn't do anything like that, although I was worried at first. He seemed to be under the influence of a bit of alcohol." And Rachel related just what Austin had said to her the night before.

Quinn broke into her story before Rachel was finished.

"I can't believe he did this...why I have a mind to go and take care of him. He's been asking for trouble for a long time now."

"NO! It would only play into his hand, Quinn. I think you should just steer clear of him." Rachel responded, wondering if she should have told Quinn all that transpired.

"I'm not afraid of him or any other man. I can handle myself...but I really don't like that he bothered you." Quinn dug at the soft dirt in the corral with the tip of her boot.

"Um, can I ask what happened between you two that has him so angry?"

"Well…for one….we came to the ranch together. We both worked here for 6 years. He, um….well…he had a thing for me. And well, when I would not give in to his advances…..when he found out that I'm….I'm gay….well."

And with that revelation, Quinn waited for a reaction from Rachel. To her relief there was none.

"Go on". Rachel encouraged.

"Well" she continued, with a long sigh. "His male pride was pretty crushed and he started making trouble, but his efforts always seem to backfire. Sometimes I really think I am watched over. With his drinking and mean ways, he was passed over for promotion. I was made trail boss….his boss, and he's resentful of that. So he's sworn me an enemy and he's made trouble ever since.

She was quiet for a moment and then asked, "You said he helped you. How's that?"

Rachel laughed, "By making me very, very angry!"

Quinn looked at Rachel with a puzzled eye.

"One of the things that brought me here was an emotional breakdown. It's a long story, but suffice it to say I tried too hard and too long to please everyone else but me. I couldn't even stand up for myself. Last night, I got so angry, that I was able to withstand Austin's confrontation. I didn't even realize it at the time...but it was the first time I'd allowed me to be mad since my illness. It felt really great!

Quinn stood looking at Rachel with eyes squinting slightly at the early morning sun which by now had reached a blazing golden color.

"I'm sorry that Austin did what he did to you. And I'm also real sorry that you've had some bad times. But I'm happy you're here, and that you're feeling better. If there's anything I can do to help, you name it."

Rachel smiled and patted the mount Quinn had there for her. "How about starting with some riding lessons...I think I have some catching up to do."

"You got it lady. How about if we start by you meeting Tess...she's the sweetest horse we've got. I thought you two would get along well together." And Quinn began leading Rachel through some basics.

Rachel surprised herself. She sat her mount well, and seemed to fit right into the natural gait of the animal. Under the able instruction of Quinn, she was able to master enough that first morning to feel pretty comfortable on Tess.

At about 9:30am, Quinn called Rachel over.

"How're you feeling?"

"A lot better than I thought. You know, I did do some riding when we used to take vacation in Pennsylvania when I was a kid. But that was twenty something years ago. I guess my old saddle sense came back."

"You remembered just fine. How about some breakfast, have you eaten yet?"

"No, I came right down here after I woke up. I am kind of hungry," and this time Rachel's stomach added to her reply with a timely growl.

Both of them started laughing at that. Rachel dismounted, tied up Tess and walked over to the Mess Hall with Quinn. Neither of them noticed that they were being watched. Austin made sure of that.

Breakfast was a feast here just as any other meal. Flapjacks, bacon, eggs and just about any other thing you could imagine were served. Rachel loaded up her plate, amazed that her long flagging appetite had returned. She and Quinn took their plates and found a table by the window. And then they started talking...like they had known each other for years. Rachel couldn't remember when she had felt so comfortable with someone.

"...then when I opened the door to his office, I...I found Melanie and Don together on his couch. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I went home and looked for pills to take...anything. I just didn't want to be alive anymore."

Quinn reached over to touch Rachel as she related her story. Rachel's tears started to flow slowly down her cheeks...and Quinn squeezed her friend's arm reassuringly. This time Rachel did not flinch from the touch, but welcomed the warmth and caring that it conveyed.

"When I didn't show up for work on Monday, my secretary (thank god for Becky) got worried. The police found me in quite a mess. That was the beginning of the end for me there. After a few months in the Hospital, I got released. When I tried to go back to work, I confronted both of them. Don, as usual, danced around it all with some corporate mumbo-jumbo. Melanie, ever my protégé, went straight for the jugular and laid it all on the line. Boy, I can teach 'em good, can't I? But I never hurt anyone in trying to achieve my success. I can't believe people can be like that. I guess in lots of ways I'm naive." Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes, and sat up straight. "That all happened to me...and now I have to figure out where my life is leading. Are you sorry you asked me what brought me here, Quinn?"

Quinn was silent for a moment. Rachel was surprised to see that she was wiping a tear from her eyes...eyes that looked, at this moment, that they had experienced their share of sadness too.

"The asking is not what I'm sorry about. I'm sorry about what happened to you. But I'm real glad that you felt you could share this with me. Communication is a good way to get to know someone…..to make friends. I kind of like that idea," and Quinn's gaze pierced through Rachel's sadness.

"I like it too, Quinn." Rachel smiled shyly and her blue green eyes twinkled back.

"Wow, its 10:30," Quinn broke the silence. "I've got some work to be done. What are your plans for the day?

"I am signed up for the Nature Walk with Emma. Maybe we can catch up with one another later?" The two talked as they walked from the Mess Hall.

"Of course, I'd love that. How about meeting me for dinner? I'm free and there are some beautiful areas of the ranch I'd love to show you."

"It sounds wonderful! What time shall I meet you"?

"How does 5:00pm sound? I'll come up to your cabin and get you if that's ok"

"Perfect! The walk gets back by 2:00pm and it will give me a chance to relax a bit before we go out. I've got some reading I'd like to do. And my porch looks so inviting"

"Yes, it is. Your cabin is terrific. I'll see you later then." Quinn smiled as she allowed her fingers to briefly graze Rachel's arm.

Rachel blushed and responded. "Bye for now".

Rachel walked up to the Lodge where the Nature Walk group was gathering. Emma Schuester was passing out folders outlining the flora and fauna they were likely to see on their way. When the group was all together, she spoke briefly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the official Mesa Verde Nature tour! Now that you've seen some of the "tame" wildlife on the ranch, we're ready to show you some up close and personal views of the real desert life. First though, here are few admonitions that could save your life. Don't touch anything without asking. Don't stray off the trail. Be sure you are wearing good hiking shoes."

Emma surveyed the guests and then saw a potential problem.

"Tina, you better go change now. Sandals are NOT going to make it on this trip. We'll wait for you to change."

Blushing, Tina went to her cabin all the while Mike was whispering to her, "I told you, you shouldn't be wearing those. This is not the city! You can't wear…." And the rest of the sentence was lost as they went out of range.

Emma continued her briefing.

"We have a little care package for you, to make things safe. You will see a small pack on the table for each of you. In this gift pack is a hat with the Mesa Verde logo on it. This is not only a souvenir, but it is a lifesaver, and it is imperative that you wear the hat to keep the sun off your head. You'll find a small tube of SPF 40 sunblock for you to put on all exposed skin. There are also a few trail bars and a filled water bottle in the carriers. This is the desert and it is hot and dry. Human beings are around 60% water and it evaporates fast out there. If you feel hot, tired or ill in any way, please make it known to myself or one of the other guides and we will radio for assistance to take you back to the ranch."

Rachel dug through her pack and found a small teaspoon. "Um, Emma, what is this for?"

The others looked to Emma for the answer to the question of the strange inclusion in their packs.

Emma smiled and said, "Well Rachel, I don't want to reveal any secrets, so you and the others will just have to be patient and see!"

The errant guests returned, proper shoes in place, and Emma reviewed the extra warnings for them.

"OK everyone, looks like we're ready to go!" And with that the group started on the trail that led up from behind the Lodge.

"Gather round." Emma whispered, as the nature group huddled around her. Standing on a small rock in the fine sand, was a small lizard. It was frozen in place as if it was a statue.

"The natural predators of this lizard follow motion, so by standing still, the lizard avoids capture. Notice the tongue flicking out. The lizard senses our presence using the fine sensors on its tongue."

Emma took her hand and gently touched the lizard's tail and it quickly scampered away.

"The native flora here are obviously built to survive in the hostile desert environment. As the rainfall is scarce and seasonal, the plants adapt to the conditions. You will notice none of the plants have broad, wide leaves. All of the species have small, tightly fabricated leaves or thorns. This helps to avoid evaporation. The root structure is well developed and seeks out moisture that may collect from any underground springs or from any dew that may form from the condensation of a cool night. Come on let's go up the trail a bit more."

Emma led them to an area with some sandstone rocks that appeared to have been carved by some unseen hand, but were the effects of wind and water.

"The geology here is quite unique. The colors of the sandstone show the many years of deposits as the Earth went through its many changes. The sedimentary layers are a testament that where you are standing was once under a great ocean!"

The group murmured at that thought.

"Here's a little surprise for you all" and with that Emma took her pocket knife and went to a section of an outcropping that seemed peppered with small white stones. She dug into the soil at that point and dislodged a few of the white objects. She cleaned off the dirt with a bit of water and then held the objects in her hand for all to see. Amazingly, in her hand were the spiral remnants of sea creatures that once inhabited the area.

"Wow", cried several of the guests, who clustered around Emma to see better.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in the pack that we have out to you, you will find a spoon. If you would like, spend a few moments in this area and dig out some of the fossils for yourself. I just ask that you take only one or two, to allow others to enjoy this gift of nature in the future"

Rachel looked at Emma, smiling to finally know what that spoon was for. The group split up along the fossil line and each proceeded to procure their own samples. Emma walked back and forth commenting to the group as they worked, when her knowing ears caught a sound that made her pause. She turned her head to locate the sound and moved down the line near Mike and Tina. Looking on the hillside, she found what was causing the sound. Gently, she whispered to the guests to move back away from the rocks for a bit. Mike started to comment when Emma took his arm and placed her hand on his mouth as she pulled him away. Only when they were at a safe distance, did she call everyone over.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as I told you earlier, the desert can be a dangerous place, but as with anything in nature, there are warnings to be had. If you will be quiet for a moment, I want you to listen."

With that, Emma slowly walked towards the spot where Tina and Mike were working. All of a sudden, the sound of a rattle was heard piercing the quiet.

"If you will all look at the small ledge with the hole in it, you will see our noisemaker".

Curled up on the ledge was a large rattlesnake, tail poised and rattle shaking to warn the interlopers away from its domain. The crowd gasped and some of them backed away, obviously frightened at the sight.

"The rattlesnake is a cold blooded creature, who likes to sun himself on the rocks, getting body heat from the surrounding warm rocks as well as the sun. They usually live in dens and often numerous snakes will be found inhabiting such holes. I'd say this one here is enjoying its perch and does not want us bothering it. So we will take our leave. Does everyone have a fossil?"

The crowd nodded and seemed to want to depart from the presence of the snake, so Emma took them up the trail a bit further. She pointed out more desert plants and animals on the way. They had a lucky daylight sighting of a coyote on one of the ridges, and saw a rabbit, a few roadrunners and even a scorpion. All in all, it was a successful outing and the happy group returned to the ranch with their specimens, photographs and a hearty appetite after their hike.

Even though it was almost 1:00pm, Cookie had a hearty lunch available for them. They all swarmed the Mess Hall and the hungry hikers enjoyed their feast. Rachel finished her lunch and headed up to her cabin for a shower and a rest before Quinn came to get her. After the desert heat, a cool shower was in order. The water felt wonderful and she let it luxuriate over her body for a few extra minutes, feeling as if her skin just soaked in every drop of it. As she brushed her hair, she noticed a bit of pink on her nose and cheeks. Despite the sunblock, Rachel's skin had felt the touch of the sun, and left a not unattractive color behind. It did not hurt, and Rachel was happy she had covered up properly per Emma's instructions.

She grabbed her book and sat out on her porch, protected from the sun by a generous overhang. Sitting there, Rachel thought she had never felt better, and delved into her book with gusto. Time flew by and before she knew it, Rachel noticed a figure walking up to her cabin.

"Hi you….how was the nature walk?" Quinn flashed a grin as she arrived on the step.

"Oh, it was great! Emma is a wonderful guide and we saw a lot of things. There's a lot more life out in the desert than I ever imagined."

"Yes on both counts. Are you ready for some dinner and a little more sightseeing?"

"Sure, let me put my book away and get my Jacket. I know it gets cold in the evening."

"Good idea. I'll wait for you out here."

"Oh no, come on inside, I have a few things to do before we go." Rachel smiled and held the door open for her guest.

"Um, ok…thank you." Quinn looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong?" Rachel questioned.

"Well, after all that happened, and knowing about me, I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable in here with me alone." Quinn remarked sadly. "Ya know, if someone was to see or talk about you."

Rachel stepped up to her, and looked at Quinn in the eyes.

"Number one, I am my own person, and I don't care what anyone says about me. Two, nothing happened that I could not handle nor did it deter me from having a friend if I wanted one. Three, I want one….I would like very much to have you as a…..a friend….to get to know you better".

And with that last remark, Rachel blushed deeply. She averted her eyes downward only to have Quinn reach out with her fingers under Rachel's chin and lift her face up to look at her. They stayed that way for a long time just gazing into one another's eyes….until Rachel broke the reverie.

"Um, well….I guess I should get ready. Make yourself at home". And walked into the bedroom area to freshen up and get her things.

Quinn walked around the living room, looking at the various objects decorating the place. A smile crept onto her face as she thought of what just transpired. Immediately, she thought of her grandmother, and Standing Elk's voice came to her as if she was standing in the room.

"Running Wolf, you are a warrior now, and it is not my place to look into your eyes. There is only one now, whose eyes you seek, and who will be the mirror you need."

Quinn jumped when she heard this, but it was Rachel standing in front of her talking.

"Are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost."

Quinn was silent for a moment and then replied. "The decorations in here reminded me of my grandmother. We were very close….she raised me. It was as if I heard her voice for a moment."

"Oh, is she far away from here now?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I guess you could say that, she passed away some time ago." Quinn sighed.

"Oh, how stupid of me to ask. I'm sorry. You must have been very close."

"No, don't apologize. I loved my grandmother. She was my world growing up. I had no parents. Memories can be very good."

"Well, perhaps you'd like to talk about her over dinner. I'd enjoy hearing about the woman who you hold so dear to your heart."

"You would…..really?" Quinn responded.

"Yes, I would." Rachel smiled and took Quinn's hand to pull her towards the door. "Now let's get going. I'm getting hungry!"

The two young women chatted on their way to the Mess Hall and all throughout their meal. The conversation was peppered with bouts of laughter as Quinn regaled Rachel with funny stories from her childhood. But there were moments of serious concern as the more difficult aspects of her life were shared.

"I'm stuffed" Rachel declared as they made their way from the table. "You said you had some nice areas to show me. I think I could use the walk after that meal."

"Yes, Cookie did his usual outstanding job. I ate too much myself, as usual." And with that Quinn rubbed her tummy.

"As usual? You don't have an ounce of fat on your body." Rachel cried, playfully poking Quinn in her well-muscled stomach.

"Wow". Rachel looked at Quinn. If I lived here, I'd be big as a house."

"Well, not if you were as active as we all are. Don't forget, we do heavy work out here on a daily basis. We earn our food for sure!"

"I guess you do….and I might add, it's mighty becoming on you."

This time Quinn blushed. "Um….well." Changing the subject, Quinn pointed out where they were going.

"See that ridge over there?"

"Yes" Rachel smiled, the switch in tactics not going unnoticed.

"The view of the sunset is phenomenal up there, plus there's a little surprise. Are you up for a short hike?"

"I'm ready. Just remember, I have shorter legs than you, so take it easy on me. It's tough keeping up with you on level ground as it is."

"Oh, why didn't you say anything?" Quinn frowned.

"I'm just teasin' you. You go ahead, and I'll follow."

The path wasn't too steep, with switchbacks taking up the most difficult part of the incline. After a good 15 minute walk, they approached the crest of the ridge. Just as promised, the ridge offered a distinctly different view. For unseen below, an outcropping of red rock formed an arch within which the setting sun was framed perfectly. At the corner of the arch, was a tiny spring which cascaded down one side and the sun glinted off the rivulet, creating a golden band.

"Wow" Rachel cried and stood silent taking in the magnificent sight.

Quinn ushered her over to a natural stone seat and together they watched as the sun made its way downward. As the last glimmer of shining orb dipped below the horizon, the temperature was notably cooler. Rachel reached for her jacket and Quinn put her arm around her, to help her put it on. In a not so subtle move, she left that arm there, giving Rachel a brief squeeze around the shoulders.

Rachel smiled and turned to her. "Now that was a move equivalently worthy of Michael Jordan on a basketball court!"

Quinn had moved her arm saying "Oh, I'm sorry….I just…."

Rachel took Quinn's hand in both of hers and held it.

"That wasn't a complaint…..that was a compliment. I think you are very sweet and I am enjoying our time together very much."

They sat that way for a long time, hand in hand, as the pale purple and pink remains of the sunlit sky melted into the inky blackness which was gleefully punctuated with the myriad of stars so easily visible in the desert sky.

"I think it's time we head back now." Quinn's words broke the silence.

"Mmmm, do we have to?" Rachel responded.

"Well Rachel, yes, I think we do". Quinn smiled. "I think a few people might wonder where we are. You have a big day tomorrow. It's your first trail ride! Plus, it's probably not a good idea to be up here too much longer in the dark."

"Why, is it dangerous?"

"The desert can always be dangerous. There are many different creatures that prowl the night and some are not too friendly."

"Um, well, I kind of felt really safe being here with you." Rachel remarked.

Smiling, Quinn replied, "I can handle myself out here quite well, and yes, most likely you would be safe with me. But you're a "greenhorn" and there's a lot to learn about. So I think we should take your desert education in small doses, ok?"

"Yes ma'am, I defer to your expertise in these matters."

Quinn took out a flashlight from the bag she had brought with her and illuminated the path. With a sigh, Rachel followed Quinn down the trail. They made their way downward and as they reached the last few hundred yards to the flats, a yipping bark was heard followed by a howl. The yipping was answered by another and all of a sudden the air was filled with the sound from various locations.

"What is that?" Rachel froze in mid step as the first howl caused a chill down her spine.

"Oh, that's just a pack of coyotes."

"But it sounds like it's coming from that ridge where we just were."

"It is. Those old dogs roam all around the hills here."

"Oh my God…we were just up there….I didn't realize…"

"Hey, hey…it's ok. They're not interested in us anyway. They mostly have jackrabbit on their menu. Come here for a moment, and listen to them." And Quinn put her arm around Rachel's shoulder and leaned down to speak in a low voice into her ear. "Do you hear how one coyote yips and the other responds? They have a bark but it is different than a dog's bark. You can tell it right away, it's very distinctive. I kind of like hearing them in the night. It reminds me that no matter what we as humans can build or as we try to tame this land, the wildness is just a heartbeat away."

Rachel listened intently as the serenade continued. "I was scared at first, because I didn't know what it was. And I probably would prefer not to meet one in person alone, but you're right, there is a certain something about listening to them. You know, you are quite poetic in your descriptions of what they mean to you."

"Aw, I just speak from my heart. If that's poetic it's purely an accident". Quinn replied, as they continued back to the ranch and made their way up to Rachel's cabin.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening. I really enjoyed myself." Rachel turned to Quinn as they reached the porch.

"I'm glad you did. I really had a nice time too. So I'll see you tomorrow for the ride?"

"Yes, we meet at 10:30 at the corral right?"

"That's it. We have to saddle up the horses and make sure our gear is all set before we go."

"OK…I'll be there. I'm looking forward to it."

Quinn smiled and reached out her hand to take Rachel's. "Have a good sleep", she said as she gave her hand a gentle squeeze and released it.

"You too, thanks again." Rachel called out as Quinn made her way down the path.

Rachel went into her cabin and got ready for sleep. As she lay in the bed, gazing up at the stars streaming down into her skylight, she once again heard the distant song of the coyotes. Remembering Quinn's words, she fell asleep. Was it so surprising then, that her dream of wild horses reprised itself? Thundering across the desert, their hooves kicked up such dust that blocked out the sun. Lost in the turmoil, Rachel was in a panic…until she heard the voice, rich in tone, calling her name. Light accompanied the voice and it came closer and closer …. until it became country music.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"What?" Rachel mumbled in her semi-awake state.

Then she realized her clock radio had gone off and dream and reality melded into one.

"Wow that was strange! Must be this environment that's giving me these dreams."

Rachel stretched in bed and lay for a moment, remembering the enjoyable evening she had the night before. She really enjoyed Quinn's company, but she understood she had to accept it for what it was: a friendship, temporary in nature. With a deep sigh, she knew she could not let herself get too involved, get too close. As tempting as it seemed, Rachel could not afford another emotional wound at this point.

She showered and headed down to the mess hall for breakfast. When she got there, she saw that Quinn was in line ahead of her.

"Morning Rachel, did you sleep well?"

"Hi Quinn. Yes, I slept like a rock. All that exercise did me in. I'm surprised I'm not aching today."

"Well, I can pretty much guarantee you'll be aching after the today's ride."

"Oh, is this something I have to look forward to?" Rachel inquired.

"Just a statement of fact from a lot of experience with new riders. But I can teach you how to minimize that, and I think after your ride, the hot tub will help you a lot."

"Ohhhh, so the hot tub isn't a luxury here, it's a necessary therapy, eh?" Rachel remarked laughing.

"I'd say it's a little bit of both." Quinn responded with a little gleam in her eye.

The two got their breakfast and headed to a big table with a bunch of the other guests and enjoyed their meal in good company and conversation. By the time they were through eating, it was 9:30.

"The ride is leaving in an hour, and I've got to check on the horses. I'll see you over at the barn later, O.K.?"

"Sure, count me in!" Rachel responded, as they both got up to leave the Mess Hall.

Rachel headed up to her cabin and Quinn took the lower path to the barn. When she got there, she found, to her surprise, the horses had been readied. Jacob, one of the new men was just working on the last mount. Quinn walked over to Jacob and asked what was going on.

"We got an early start on the fence on the North quarter. It wasn't in as bad a shape as we thought, and there were enough men on the job. I offered to come back here to lend a hand. The horses are all ready for your group to saddle them up.

"Well, that was good thinking for a change. Good work Jacob. It'll give me a few minutes to take care of some things before the ride. Thanks a lot."

"No problem, Ma'am!" and Jacob grinned back at Quinn as she walked away.

She hadn't seen that grin, for if she had, it would have made her wonder. Austin was also wondering, as he slipped out from behind the hay bale as she walked out just how she would handle what he had planned.

"Great acting job Jacob. I guess a brother-in-law can come in mighty handy."

"Austin, if it'll help you get what you deserve from that bitch, it's worth it."

And he and Austin shared the worst kind of laughter.

Walking down the hill from her cabin, Rachel felt a lightness she had not had in months. She saw the riders beginning to congregate at the barn, each one leading their horse out to the ready area. Quinn was in the midst of the group, giving directions and helping each horse/rider pair in turn.

Rachel went in the barn to look for her horse and was met by Jacob leading her out.

"Oh, why thank you", she said, and reached for the reins.

"No problem, ma'am. Jest here to help is all."

Rachel smiled, and said. "Great, now I can check her out for the ride.

Jacob answered back quickly, "No need for that ma'am, I put 'em together myself. She's rarin' to go...I like to do it for the guests the first time. Kinda makes them more at ease. When you feel more comfortable, then you can go ahead and do it yourself."

Rachel replied, "Wow, that's really nice of you. I've got to tell your boss how nice you are..."

"NO! I mean, it's just my little special way. I don't want no special talk. I'd really get it from the other guys. OK? Please? And Jacob put on his best "hang-dog" look.

"Why sure. I guess. I don't want to get you razzed by the cowboys. It'll be our secret." Rachel responded, naively.

"Good then...you have a nice ride," and Jacob tipped his hat and backed into the barn.

Rachel led Tess out and tied her up at one of the vacant posts. She saw that Quinn was busy with Mr. Mike, so she checked that the stirrups were adjusted properly.

"It looks like we're all here and ready to go. Let's mount up cowboys!"

With that command, Quinn whisked up onto Lightning and surveyed her "posse".

"Today, we'll take the Conejo Trail. Anyone know what Conejo means in Spanish?"

"I know, I know", Puck Noah's hand shot up immediately.

"OK, Puck, tell everyone what it means" smiled Quinn at the exuberant 10 year old.

"It means rabbit! Where I live in California….it's the Conejo Valley! It was named for all the rabbits that lived there. Are there lots of rabbits on this trail too?"

"Puck, I guarantee you will see plenty of cottontails."

"Ahhh cool!" Puck responded. Can we catch one?

"Well, Puck….I think the rabbits will be too fast and too low for us on horseback. But I tell you what. How would you like to pet a tarantula?"

"A tarantula? Wowwwwwwwwww! Can I, dad?" Puck implored his father, who was next to him on horseback.

"Uh, Junior, I'm not sure…"

"Don't worry Mr. Noah….tarantulas are really pretty tame. I wouldn't be handling them if they weren't!"

"Hey Puck," yelled Dave Karovsky. I trust Quinn with my life. She got this horse to carry me around. I think I'll even try to pet one of them tarantulas. After all, a spider's only a tiny horse with 4 extra legs!"

Laughter erupted from the group, and the Noah men were ready to take on the challenge.

Rachel smiled, quietly admiring Quinn's interchange. "She's really terrific with people".

The group started out of the compound toward the trail. The way followed along the flats south of the ranch, and then up the foothills through lovely chaparral. Along the path, Quinn regaled her charges about the history of the area, tales of Indians, prospectors and even a bit about desert survival. True to her word, as well, the promise of rabbits was fulfilled! The riders laughed as cotton-tailed rabbits fled as they approached up the trail.

"Hey Quinn," rumbled Dave Karovsky, "We've been riding for over an hour. When are we stopping for that lunch you promised us? My horse is starving!"

"Not much farther, Dave" laughed Quinn, "and don't worry, we have some food for you too!

The group meandered up the trail and as they rounded the last turn, they found themselves on the top of a grassy plateau. Ooohs and ahhs could be heard from the riders as they beheld the 360 degree view this vantage point offered. One side had a great view of a box canyon, filled with sage and wildflowers, another, bore the vision of the stark mountains jutting up in the distance. And the Mesa Verde Valley stretched on the other two sides, complete with a partial view of the ranch, the meandering stream, and miles of foothills. Situated on the Southern end of the summit, was the ultimate surprise. Cookie was there with a complete setup for that lunch that everyone had been craving.

Quinn directed the group to tie their mounts to a special area provided, and sent her hungry cowpokes to their dinner. Rachel lingered behind as she tied up Tess, and waited for the crowd to head over to the mess area. Quinn noticed that Rachel had waited and as she looked over, she flashed a smile at her. Rachel found herself blushing again.

"Is that sunburn already Rachel?" Quinn asked, walking towards her.

"No, just blushing." Rachel responded laughing. "You seem to have that effect on me."

They were hidden from view of the others by the horses, and suddenly, Quinn leaned over and kissed Rachel softly on the lips. Rachel promptly blushed even redder.

"I guess I do have that effect on you!" Quinn smiled.

"I don't think you know what kind of effect you have on me." Rachel locked her eyes onto Quinn's, and this time, it was Quinn that blushed.

"I see this works both ways." Rachel smiled.

"It's never been that way before…this is new for me." Quinn responded shyly. We better go and join the others for lunch. Come on."

And she abruptly turned and motioned for Rachel to follow her. Everyone enjoyed the great lunch Cookie provided this day. Great trail stew, pan bread, coffee and soft drinks. Quinn ate walking around from rider to rider, seeing how they were, enjoying their company, offering tips, and answering questions. She was the perfect hostess…and this was her ballroom. Rachel sat on a flat rock that afforded a view of the valley…and a view of Quinn. She observed her, and felt pride at how Quinn handled everything.

"What an odd feeling to have", she thought to herself. But it was as if she was proud of someone so very close to her.

Before long, it was time to get going again. The riders mounted up, and Quinn started leading them to a trail on the other side of the plateau. They edged down, and went around the side of the box canyon and then headed down towards the Valley. The terrain flattened out at the bottom and the riders were able to fan out across the expanse as they rode. Rachel was riding slightly behind on the left side of the pack, when suddenly, she heard a loud crack. Her horse reared up, and bolted into a gallop. At the same moment, she felt her left stirrup give way, and she was suddenly hanging off the side of her horse. Several of the riders screamed as they saw Rachel hanging on for dear life, her head close to the front legs of the horse. She barely hung on to the reins that had looped around the pommel as she was falling, and still had a partial toe-hold on the right stirrup.

Quinn had snapped around as soon as she heard the crack, and she saw Rachel's horse start running. She spurred Lightning and took off after Rachel. The horses were at a full gallop, and Lightning strained to make up the ground between them. They were now paralleling the stream-bed, and Rachel's horse was on the edge of the bank. Quinn's only approach to Rachel was from the side that she was hanging down on. She could not grab the reins of the runaway mount without injuring Rachel….so she had only one option. Galloping alongside of Tess, Quinn leaned off her own mount so she could reach Rachel. Putting her right arm around her, Quinn yelled to Rachel "Let go of the reins, I've got you!" Terrified, Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes and let go. With one great effort, Quinn pulled Rachel up to her, angling high enough up for Rachel's foot to be released from the stirrup. When she knew Rachel was free of Tess, she pulled back with her charge in her arms and reined Lightning to a stop.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

There was silence, as the dust started to settle, and the two remained bound together by Quinn's grip.

"Oh my God", sobbed Rachel as she finally broke into tears.

Quinn gently let the frightened woman down to the ground and quickly joined her and hugged Rachel protectively.

"It's O.K. now Rachel, you're safe….it's all over."

Rachel trembled at what happened, but felt so secure in Quinn's arms…she was able to calm down almost immediately. Quinn held her tightly, surprised at her own feelings. It was as if she did not want to let her out of her arms….like Rachel belonged there. She had never felt that about anyone before.

Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear, "The group is almost here….let's dry off those tears." Rachel lifted her head up and Quinn wiped her cheeks off with her bandana. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine….Quinn….I haven't thanked you…you saved my…"

Quinn put her fingers to Rachel's lips…"Later…we'll talk about it later" and looked deeply into Rachel's eyes.

"Oh". Rachel could only reply with that single word, as the warmth from Quinn's gaze made her feel virtually immobile.

By now, the rest of the riding party had joined the two. Shouts from the group rang out, cheering for Quinn and her rescue and asking how Rachel was. They dismounted and surrounded the two women.

"Quinn, what happened? What made the horse do that?" Young Puck Noah asked?

"I don't know Puck, but I'm going to try and find out."

While the rest of the group tended to Rachel, Quinn quickly mounted Lightning in search for Tess. Within 5 minutes she returned with the mount in tow.

"Now, let's see if we can figure out what happened." Quinn told the group.

"Rachel, do you remember hearing any sound when this happened? I heard some kind of a "crack", and that's what made me look your way before Tess took off".

"Yes, I did hear that noise. I had almost forgotten it. It sounded like it came from close behind me, on the left side." Rachel offered.

Getting an idea, Quinn quickly undid the strap holding Tess's saddle on. She removed the saddle and the blanket and a small flutter of paper blew away in the breeze. There, on the left rear side of the horse's back, just under the saddle was a small burn mark. Quinn, thinking quickly, looked for a piece of that paper that had blown away. Finding a shard of the paper, she noticed the edges burned, and the smell of sulphur on it.

"That's odd." Quinn muttered out loud.

"What's odd?" Rachel had been watching all this and now walked over to Quinn.

"Well, this looks like a piece of a blasting cap. But a blasting cap would have certainly been more explosive, and it would have required a transmitter to ignite it. I'm not sure what this means….maybe just a coincidence. Did you notice if Tess had this mark on her when you put her saddle on?"

"Uh, no, I didn't notice that. I didn't put the saddle on Tess." Rachel confessed.

"You didn't? Quinn shouted. "Then who did?"

Tears welled up in Rachel's eyes. "I'm sorry; I should have checked her out myself. But he had it all done when I went into the barn. He told me not to say anything. That he just liked to help out the guests."

"Oh, Rach, I'm sorry I shouted…..who put Tess together for you?"

"It was Jacob, that nice ranch hand." Rachel answered.

"Hmmmmm, I'll have to look into this when I get back to the ranch." Quinn replied.

"I'm sorry….I should have taken care of it myself." Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes.

Quinn put her arm around Rachel and held her gently. "Rachel, you would have no idea that it was not right for him to do what he did. I don't know exactly what he did or why this happened, but I mean to get to the bottom of it all."

Fortunately, the glint off the binoculars was not visible to the group from Austin and Jacob's vantage point. That's the only thing that went their way today.

"Dammit Jacob…you told me this would take care of that troublemaker woman. " Austin muttered as he watched the scene.

"Hey, don't blame me for this Austin. How was I to know that Quinn was gonna be able to pull off a rescue like that?

"Yeah, well not only did she save her little friend…..it looks like she found a piece of that charge you used. You told me it wouldn't be detected."

"I told you it would probably be destroyed in the blast. I've never made a cap that small before. As it was, I had trouble hiding the transmitter in the saddle lining."

"Well, you better get into hiding pronto yourself. If Quinn found that piece of paper, have no doubt, her little friend also told her who saddled her horse. Quinn will be looking for you when she gets back to the ranch."

"I never kept anything in the bunkhouse…..I'll head straight to your place."

"No one knows about the cabin, but we have to do a little more or Quinn will not give up the chase. We have to make her think you're not only gone….but you're dead."

"Dead? How are you gonna do that?"

"Let's ride up to my place…then you are gonna give me your boots." Austin commanded.

"What?" Jacob questioned?

"When Quinn gets back to the ranch, I'm sure she'll organize some kind of search for you. I'll make sure that they check over at the old Granger mine. Tell 'em that I knew you sometimes went up there prospecting. We'll leave your horse up there, and I'll stage something to look like you got caught in a rockslide. I'll have one of your boots visible under some of the debris. Whoever searches that area should get the idea that you aren't around anymore. That should be enough to get them off your trail."

"Hey now…..that's pretty smooth, Austin. Should fool the bitch, eh?"

"Yeah…it should….long enough to get my revenge for sure. This is not over with me and Quinn. Not by a long shot. Let's go." Austin snarled.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

As Austin and Jacob headed to the cabin, the group reassembled themselves to return to the ranch.

"Rachel, I don't want to put the saddle on Tess again with that burn. I'll have you ride with me." Quinn thought that was a great excuse to use. Actually, she wanted Rachel with her on Lightning….wanted an excuse to have her in her arms again.

"Oh good….I don't think I'm up to riding alone again today." Rachel replied. She blushed a bit at the prospect of feeling Quinn's strong arms holding her.

Quinn mounted Lighting first, and then offered Rachel a hand. "Here, let me show you how….put your foot on my boot, one hand on Lightning's mane, and I'll help pull you up."

Rachel followed the instructions and was sitting in front of Quinn with one swift movement.

"There, now that was easier than the last time we were up here together, isn't it?" Quinn teased.

"Oh yes…a lot easier!"

"I'll go very gently and slowly with you on here, Rachel. You're very safe."

"Quinn…..I've never felt safer than I do right now in your arms."

Quinn smiled broadly and grasped the reins reaching around Rachel. "Is everyone ready?" Quinn asked all her charges.

All present and accounted for, her trail group responded to Quinn's question and the party started for the ranch. The ride wound slowly back to Mesa Verde and they were met on the trail by Will Schuester, Finn and a few of the cowboys.

"Everything alright, Quinn?" Will yelled from his horse. "Emma got worried when your group didn't make it back on time."

"It is now, Will …..but it was a close call. I think we have a big problem on our hands. Someone booby-trapped Rachel's saddle and horse. She was almost killed."

"Almost killed? What happened?" Will asked concerned with the well-being of one of the guests of his establishment.

Quinn related the entire story and ended with her surmisal of Jacob being the culprit. Will agreed and decided to ride on ahead to confront Jacob about the problem. It was almost dinner time before the riding party got back. They were greeted by Emma who was most concerned about Rachel and the group.

"You ok honey?" Emma rushed up to Lightning and spoke to Rachel.

"Yes, thanks to Quinn here. She saved my life."

Quinn got off Lightning and then turned back around to the horse and her remaining rider. "Here…let me help you down" and reached her arms up to Rachel.

Rachel leaned over, put her arms on Quinn's shoulders, and at once their eyes locked, and remained so the whole time that Rachel was getting off the horse.

"I don't know how I can possibly thank you…" Rachel's voice trailed off as she looked up at Quinn.

"Don't worry about it…..you just take care for now….and I'll see you later. Emma, why don't you see Rachel up to her cabin. Quinn's eyes were still focused on Rachel's. They smiled at one another….and then Rachel let Emma lead her up to her cabin.

The other cowboys who had met them on the trail had by now, helped the others off their horses, and were putting them in the barn. They were leading Tess away, when Quinn called out to Sam.

"Wait…I want to look at something."

Quinn checked out the burn mark on Tess's back once again, and then went to look at the saddle. Turning it over, her eyes scanned the lining of the saddle and finally caught an irregularity. Pulling a pocket knife out of her boot, she flipped the blade open and dug into the saddle. With one deft move, she reached in with her fingers and pulled out a small transmitter.

"Look at this Sam. This is how the charge was triggered."

"That could only be one person. Jacob usually handled any of our blasting needs. We've got to find him". Sam frowned.

Will Schuester rode up to Quinn and Sam with the news that Jacob was nowhere to be found on the ranch.

"There's no gear in Jacob's footlocker, he must have cleared it out of the bunkhouse." Will added. "Anyone know where Austin is? I want a search party mobilized now."

"Someone calling my name?" Austin sauntered around the barn. "Heard you had a little problem up on the trail. What happened?"

"Problem?" shouted Quinn. "One of our guests was almost killed, Austin. You think that's a little problem?"

"I didn't say that, girlie. I didn't know what happened. You know the boys don't talk too much. Care to clue me in?" Austin sneered.

"Hey, that's enough now." Will separated the two. "Austin, it looks like a deliberate attack on Ms. Berry. A charge was placed under the saddle of the horse she was riding and spooked her. Jacob prepared her mount. We need to find him pronto, and get to the bottom of this. Get the men together…and we'll separate into groups and form search parties."

"Right on it boss." Austin responded, but gave a long look at Quinn before he turned to get the men together.

The cowboys all met in the corral, and looked on as Will, Quinn and Sam poured over the map of the area they had laid out to decide where to search.

"I think the area where the incident happened is a definite starting point. I want to search around the mesa East of the ranch" Quinn offered a first idea.

"It's a thought. I agree that's an important area to search", said Will. "He might have wanted to watch what was going to happen."

"Well, I think he'd want to be long gone from the area. I'd like to take a party over to the South towards the mountains. That'd be a good place to hide out." Sam countered.

"Well, I'll take the Valley to the West then" Austin volunteered. "I know that territory pretty well."

"OK and I'll head to the North where the Valley meets the box canyon. There's some good places to hide up there." Finn added.

"Hey Will….you know what. I just thought of something. Jacob was into working the old Granger mine. He might have decided to hole up over there." Austin deftly worked this information into the search, acting so very sincerely.

"Hmmmm, good idea, Austin. I'll take a few of the boys with me, and check that out. OK, everyone…we only have a few hours of daylight left….let's make the most of it."

The search parties fanned out in all the directions and looked for any clues to Jacob's whereabouts. True to Austin's plan, Will and his search party located Jacob's horse, the rockslide, the crushed boots, and came to the conclusions that Austin was hoping they would. Will related the sights at the mine to Quinn, Sam and the rest of the cowboys when they met back at the Mess Hall.

"Sounds awfully convenient to me, don't you think, Will?" Quinn frowned at the news.

"Quinn, there couldn't be anything left of him. I couldn't even pry his boot from under the boulder that was there. His fire was just a warm ember, his horse was there tied up…I just think he got what was coming to him."

"Yeah, Quinn…your little friend is safe, and Jacob is gone. There's no more trouble gonna happen now, so just forget about it." Austin said condescendingly.

"But why did it happen in the first place?" Quinn hotly responded.

"Who knows…..maybe he was just crazy or something. Now she's got a mystery cooking boys. What next?" Austin laughed and egged the other cowboys on.

"Hey, enough…let's call it a night. We'll report our findings to the Sheriff in the morning. If there's any more investigation to be done, we'll let him handle it." Will tried to diffuse the antagonism.

"OK Will….I'll leave this to the Sheriff right now." But silently, Quinn vowed to keep a watchful eye over Rachel. She had an uneasy feeling, that there was more to this than was obvious.

She slowly walked out of the Mess Hall and looked up at Rachel's cabin. It was almost 9pm, but the lights were on. She sighed deeply, remembering the feeling of Rachel in her arms…and decided to walk up and see how she was doing. She reached the door and was surprised that it opened just as her hand was ready to knock. The sight took her breath away. Rachel was standing there, showered, radiant in a loose raw cotton blouse and slacks set. Her dark eyes met Quinn's, and she immediately leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Quinn in an embrace.

"I'm so glad you're here". Rachel murmured into Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn couldn't help but put her arms around Rachel and held her tightly.

"I had to come…..let's go inside, Rachel" And with that, Quinn and Rachel walked inside, never losing their embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

_(Author's Note: I'm back to work so the updates won't be on a daily basis. Hope you are enjoying the story. I appreciate any critical reviews! To those upset about the 'bad guys' they are needed to move the plot along. They have their place, as do all the characters. To Karrotz, thank you for your very kind words. They made me smile!)_

CHAPTER 9

Quinn parted one arm from Rachel and reached back to close the door. She then leaned in and hugged her tightly once again. "You OK, hon?" Quinn softly said.

"I am now," and Rachel looked up into Quinn's eyes.

Quinn fixed her gaze and gave in to the attraction that had been building between them. Slowly, she moved her mouth to Rachel's and with the most tender of motions, gently kissed her on the lips.

"Ohhhhh" Rachel whispered in response to the kiss.

Their eyes locked even stronger and they kissed again, this time deeply and with great passion. Rachel reached up and slowly allowed her fingertips to brush Quinn's left temple and then wind their way through her thick and lovely hair. They parted from the kiss and looked at one another.

"Mmmmmm, I love to have my hair touched." Quinn exhaled the words in one great sigh.

"I love to touch"! Rachel giggled playfully.

They both laughed together and Quinn led Rachel over to the couch, sat down and motioned to Rachel.

"Come here…let me hold you." Quinn had Rachel lay with her back against Quinn's chest and placed her arms around her.

"So are you sure you're doing ok?" She asked as Rachel nestled into Quinn's waiting arms.

"Yes…I really surprised myself today. Granted, I was scared to death by what happened but I feel like I have picked myself up and really shook that off. I want to try riding again so I am not frightened. Will you take me?"

Quinn smiled broadly, "You can count on it…anytime you want!

"Is tomorrow too soon?" Rachel asked?

"Really! I mean….no, it's not too soon. You sure you're gonna be ok?"

"Well, I won't know for sure until I try….but I want to. I have to change the way I deal with my fears….and this seems like the best way."

Rachel became silent for a moment and then looked up at Quinn with a tear in her eye. "Do you know why this happened?"

Quinn cupped Rachel's face with her hand and rubbed her cheek with her thumb. "No Rachel…..I don't. But I am going to do all I can to find out why. But I don't think you have to worry anymore. Jacob is gone."

Quinn's words belied the true feeling in her gut. She "knew" this wasn't over, and she had a feeling Austin was involved as well, but she didn't want to worry Rachel.

"You really think so? I mean…it's safe now?"

"I'll personally make sure you're safe while you're here. Does that make you feel better?" Quinn replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"Hmmm, does that mean I get to stay in your arms for the rest of my stay?" Rachel teased?

"Well…that is one option I wouldn't mind in the least." Quinn responded.

"Mmmmmm, me neither" Rachel sighed and snuggled in closer.

Quinn's arms tightened in response and the two sat in silence like that for a long time, just savoring the closeness of their bodies.

Rachel's mind reeled from the events of the day, but more so from the feelings that were coursing through her in Quinn's arms. She felt the walls surrounding her heart start to crumble and she wondered how such deep feelings could be aroused in her so quickly. Quinn too, was pondering the overwhelming sensations at having this woman close to her. The startling aspect to her, was the depth her Soul has been touched.

"I". They both spoke together, laughing as they realized they had done so.

"You first". Rachel giggled.

"Um, ok. Well…..talking is not my best skill, but…well, I feel….I mean….it's very intense."

"You want to tell me that you are feeling something unusual for you?" Rachel helped her new friend with the words she knew from her own heart.

"Yes." Quinn sighed in relief, and with that relief, her words welled up from her.

"I have had a number of relationships before but nothing like this….nothing with any depth. And well…I know this is very soon for us…..but, I feel some sort of connection to you. It's stronger than I have ever felt with anyone. It is as if you have touched me in the deepest part of my Soul. With you in my arms, I feel complete. I know you must think me crazy but…."

Rachel put her fingers to Quinn's lips and barely whispered a "Shhhh".

"I don't think you are crazy Quinn….unless I am too. I am feeling the same thing. It started the moment I saw you in the ring breaking the horse. I have….my heart that I thought was closed forever after what I went through….feels alive again. I feel like I am home here in your arms….and I never want to leave."

Rachel turned around so she could face Quinn. Searching eyes looked into each other for answers to the many questions they had, and they settled, for now, upon allowing their lips to resume their magnetic pull to each other.

The clock on the mantle chimed 11:00pm and it jostled the two out of their reverie.

"Wow, I never knew kissing could be so intense." Rachel throatily uttered.

"I have to say, this is a record for me". Quinn calculated that they had been locked in their passionate kissing for almost 2 hours.

Rachel traced Quinn's lips with her fingertips. "So amazing!"

"Me?" Quinn blushed.

"Well lady, you are pretty amazing yourself." Quinn replied, letting her long fingers slip through Rachel's hair.

"Mmmmmmmm" Rachel sighed, and let her hand meet Quinn's and put it to her lips.

Quinn's heart skipped a beat and she just stared at Rachel for a moment.

"Um, I don't want this to stop…..but I think right now, we need to take this slowly. Besides, if we want to do some riding tomorrow, I think we both need to get some rest. It's been quite a day for us."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I don't want it to stop either….but I'd rather do this right. This feels more important to me than anything I've ever experienced. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize this."

Quinn helped Rachel up and stood up next to her. "You won't…and I won't. This is too important to me too."

And Quinn punctuated her statement with a tender hug. Rachel acceded to the statement by melting into Quinn's body. They stayed that way for a moment and then regretfully, broke their physical contact.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning for that riding lesson. How does meeting at 8am in the Mess Hall for breakfast sound?"

"I'll be there." Rachel smiled in anticipation.

"OK then, you have a good night's sleep. Sweet dreams."

"I surely will have sweet dreams…of y…." Rachel blushed.

"It's ok, you can say it, because my dreams will be of you as well." Quinn smiled knowingly and walked over to the door and opened it up. She stood in the frame for a moment, nodded her head and walked out, closing it behind her.

Rachel stood for a long time just looking at the door, and then finally, headed for bed.

Quinn's walk to her cabin was surreal. Had the stars ever seemed so bright? Did her boots touch the ground? She smiled as she reached her porch, and she turned to look up towards Rachel's cabin. She saw the lights go out and whispered out loud, "Goodnight, darling," and headed for bed herself.


	10. Chapter 10

_(AN: Just a short update. Thank you for your responses and reviews.)_

CHAPTER 10

The dust swirled and the thunderous noise rolled over her once again. The piercing beam of light broke through the haze and she heard a voice call her name. The familiar timbre of the voice melted the scene into one in which she was being held in strong arms. Sighing in her sleep, Rachel hugged one of the pillows on her bed and then as suddenly as the dream came upon her, it dissolved as the sound of the alarm broke through her slumber.

"Oh!" Rachel groaned as she reached for the alarm button. She lay there for a moment, looking out through the skylight at the pale blue sky that met her eyes. Her thoughts raced back to the dream she had just awakened with.

"What is this all about?" She thought. The recurring nightmare of noise and dust that had plagued her since her arrival at Mesa Verde puzzled Rachel. And how had it changed into a dream of being held by Quinn? "Well…that is one I won't mind repeating a bit!" Rachel thought remembering the feelings of being surrounded by those wonderful arms. She smiled and started to get out of bed.

"Time to get up for my lesson!" And with that Rachel headed for the shower. After her morning ministrations, she put on a pair of jeans, her boots and a pale blue cowboy shirt she had bought for the trip. She looked in the mirror, pleased with her outfit, and after putting her hair in a soft braid, picked up the hat Quinn had given her to top it off.

"I think I'm ready!" She murmured and headed for the door. She pulled it open and started to walk out but was stopped immediately by the sight that met her eyes. A beautiful Native American design clay pot was filled with a bouquet of the most beautiful wildflowers that Rachel had ever seen. A small card was fastened to the pot. Rachel picked it up looking at the intricate designs of the vase and the myriad flowers that it contained and walked back into her cabin. She put the vase on the table and pulled the card out to read it.

R.

"These flowers grow wild and free, a symbol of the Spirit within me. Though no one flower can match the beauty I see within you, may it be a token of a love that can be true."

Q.

Rachel sat down as an electric jolt coursed through her as she read those words. Her eyes moved between the vase and the note and she sighed deeply. She couldn't believe what she had read. Quinn really felt the way she did, and the thought of that made her smile. How could she let her know how much that meant to her? Rachel thought for a moment and then stood up and took one of the wildflowers from the vase and broke the stem so it would be shorter. She put the flower in the buttonhole of her breast pocket, knowing that it would have the desired effect.

She went through the door again, this time not stopping until she got to the Mess Hall. She opened the swinging doors, her eyes searching the crowd until she saw a hand wave at her from a table at the side. Smiling, she walked over to Quinn's table and sat down. As she had thought, Quinn's eyes drew to the flower on her pocket. She saw a slight flush in Quinn's face and a bashful grin take over.

Rachel reached over and took Quinn's hand and murmured. "I don't know what was more beautiful…..the flowers or your words. You have no idea what they meant to me. I…."

"No…..you don't have to say a word." Quinn answered. "Sometimes silence says more…and small acts like a flower in a buttonhole." And she squeezed Rachel's hand, aching for more contact then they could have in this setting.

"Let's get our breakfast." Rachel nodded in agreement and followed Quinn up to the buffet line. Heaping plates and steaming coffee was brought back to their table and they dug into their meal.

"So how was your sleep? I don't remember when I had a more peaceful night." Quinn sighed as she thought of the dreams that peppered her night.

"I slept well but….I've been having a recurring dream or nightmare since I've been here…..and I had it again. But, um….this time the ending of it seemed to merge into another dream that was much nicer." And Rachel blushed at the memory of Quinn's arms.

The blush was not lost on Quinn and she responded. "Tell me about it Rachel."

"Well…the recurring dream is one in which I hear a thunderous noise, that sounds to me like hoof beats of horses. So much dust is kicked up, that the light is blocked out. I feel lost at this point, until I see a beam of light piercing the darkness. I had heard a voice calling me in the past, but it was indistinct. Last night, I knew whose voice it was. It was yours. The next thing I knew, the scene changed and I was lying in your arms and you were holding me. Just like you did last night. It felt so safe and wonderful that I woke up hugging my pillow." Rachel's blush didn't fail her as she related the last part of the dream.

Quinn took a moment to reflect on what Rachel had said and then spoke. "What if your dream was a premonition? I mean…..what happened yesterday could have been a perfect match for it. The noise, the horses running, the dust.

"Yes…I see what you mean." And the light through the darkness. That kind of speaks of a rescue. And whose voice did I hear….but yours! My rescuer! Oh Quinn, I think maybe you HAVE figured it out." And Rachel's eyes were filled with joy and relief.

Quinn smiled and added. "But, we haven't figured out about that last part."

Rachel stopped short. "What do you mean?"

"Well…..the part about my holding you. Um, what do you think that means?" She remarked with a twinkle in her eye.

Blushing ever again, Rachel responded. "I think you know what that means." And she looked straight into Quinn's eyes. "It means that there is no place else that is safer and more wonderful. And I'd like to be there again, and learn more about the connection I feel to you."

"I'd like to be there again too…and we will learn a lot more about each other Rachel, I promise you." And Quinn punctuated that by standing up and putting her hand on Rachel's shoulder. That mere touch sent shockwaves down Rachel's body and had a similar effect coursing up Quinn's arm.

"I'll hold you to that promise." Rachel murmured in reply.

"So, are you ready to tackle the horses?" Quinn asked.

"Hmmm, tackle no….riding yes." Rachel laughed and got up to join Quinn.

The pair walked out together, not conscious of a pair of eyes watching their every move.

"It's not over yet ladies." Austin thought as he gulped down the remainder of his coffee. He got up and headed out to the barn, saddled up his horse, and headed to his hideaway.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Quinn had an older mare ready in the practice ring. She started Rachel out by having her interact with the horse on the ground. Tess was recovering from her ordeal and Quinn did not want to saddle her until she had healed, so she had chosen Tess's mom Athena for Rachel's mount today. As gentle as her daughter, Athena responded to the women's voices by a soft nickering. Quinn led Rachel through the exercise of preparing the horse, including putting on the saddle. She showed her how to cinch it tightly and to adjust the reins and the stirrups.

"If I had done this myself like I was supposed to, none of this would have happened yesterday." Rachel sighed.

"Hey, I don't want to hear anything like that. It's not your fault!" Quinn responded strongly, and cupped Rachel's chin with her hand. "It's not your fault. You may not have even noticed anything even if you did. The way it was sewn into the saddle. It was very cleverly done. Please…..let's put that behind us, and concentrate on getting you comfortable on the horse. I've got an ulterior motive for that you know!" And with that last remark, Quinn winked.

Rachel searched Quinn's face with her eyes, obviously intrigued by the last statement. "Ulterior motive? What?" Rachel remarked.

"It's a surprise, and if I tell you, then it won't be anymore. So how about it? Are you ready to try and ride Athena?"

"You make it hard to resist Quinn. I love surprises!" And Rachel took Athena's reins in her hand and prepared to mount the horse. She placed her foot in the stirrup and pulled herself into the saddle. Sitting there atop the horse, she had a momentary feeling of panic, which immediately subsided as she felt Quinn's hand on her thigh.

"How are you doing so far? OK?" She asked looking up at Rachel.

"It was shaky for a moment, but I think I'm ok now."

"I'm just going to lead Athena around the practice ring for a bit. Do you think you are up to it?

"Yes, let's do it!" Rachel responded.

Quinn walked Athena around the ring all the while talking to Rachel. Slowly, she let her hand slip from the bridle and just walked next to the horse and rider. Before she knew it, Rachel was riding Athena unaided. Quinn edged back against the corral fence and let Rachel put Athena through some different paces. She started with a slow walk and gradually encouraged her to try a trot. Feeling more comfortable, she coached Rachel to have Athena canter for a bit.

"That's it…..put the weight on your feet a bit as the horse bounces…that takes some of the strain off your hips and upper legs." Quinn offered.

"I see….that does make a difference." Rachel said as she finally reined Athena in to stop in front of where Quinn was standing. "I'm feeling pretty good about this. I just love Athena, she is so sweet and gentle. Can I ride her for the rest of my stay?"

"Of course you can….she's yours."

Quinn pondered the implication of Rachel's statement. "…the rest of my stay". What would that mean to her….to them? How long would they have together? Why does this matter so much? Her eyes grew distant for a moment and the change was not lost on Rachel.

"Is everything ok?" Rachel asked as she dismounted.

"Oh, yes Rachel…just thinking about some chores that need my attention. Sorry I got momentarily distracted."

"Ahhhh, I see. Well, I have some activities myself this morning. I am signed up for the "barn experience". Maybe we can catch up with one another later?"

"Of course, I'd love that. How about a late afternoon ride? I'm free and there are some beautiful areas I'd love to show you."

"It sounds wonderful! What time shall I meet you"?

"How does 4:00pm sound? I'll meet you here and we can head out on the trail."

"Perfect! The barn event gets back by 2:00pm and it will give me a chance to relax a bit before we go out."

"Great, I'll see you then." Quinn smiled as she allowed her hand to catch Rachel's on Athena's reins and held them together for a moment. Rachel grinned back and squeezed Quinn's arm with her free hand as she let go of the reins. "Until later."

Quinn settled Athena in her stall and then loading some packages she retrieved from her bunk, she took off on Lightning. She headed up the same trail they had taken the other day but instead of going straight up the trail, she stopped by a flat rock wall that was covered with scrub oak and sage. Stopping to move some brush, she walked Lightning through a cleverly disguised rock arch. She replaced the brush and continued riding up the trail through to a narrow red rock canyon. There was no place she loved more when she needed to think. The colors were so vibrant, scarlet rock walls against the sky so blue it did not seem real. The silence was so profound that one's thoughts took on a life of their own. In this sacred ground the ceremonies of native ancestors played in Quinn's mind and she settled into a meditative state as she walked the rest of the way up to the back of the canyon.

There was a small lean-to where she tied Lightning and gave him some feed and water. Unpacking her bundles Quinn opened the cabin door and smiled to be in her sacred and personal space. No one at the ranch knew where Quinn went when she'd leave on her free days. They respected her privacy and so far this place remained her own secret. But she was about to break that secrecy, for she wanted to share it with Rachel.

While Quinn tended to her preparations, Rachel was immersed in Emma's 'barn event'. The group learned about the various animals that the ranch handled. They fed the cattle, pigs and chickens, groomed some of the horses and mucked their stalls, collected eggs, hand fed the baby goats and even milked the cows. Mike squirted Tina when it was his turn at the udder. Tina made all of the tenderfeet laugh when she announced, "OK, who has the cookies to go with this milk!"

As they walked from the barn when they were done, Rachel remarked to Emma, "Whew, it's amazing the amount of work that goes into a ranch. I'm sure beat!"

"Yes, it's true, but it's so rewarding Rachel. I love sharing this bit of my passion with our guests."

"Well, the love you have for this sure shows! You make it really wonderful for us. I'm really enjoying myself here. I feel so much better than when I arrived. There's something about the outdoor work and being with the animals that is healing. It's also kind of tiring. I think I'm in for a little nap before my evening fun."

"Oh, what are you planning tonight Rachel?" Emma asked.

"Well, Quinn has promised me a special surprise. We're going on a ride, I'm not sure where."

"I'm sure wherever you are going, you will have a wonderful time!" Emma remarked with a sly smile.

The look was not lost on Rachel who blushed slightly and stammered. "Um, well, yes, of course, any ride should be wonderful. Well, I'm heading up to my cabin. Thanks for a great lesson today Emma."

"You're most welcome dear, and you take care." Emma gazed at the young woman walking up to her cabin and thought to herself, 'something special' is going on there with the two of them. I sure hope it works out this time. I would love to see that girl find some happiness….both girls.'

Rachel reached her cabin and decided for a shower. After the delicious warm water and scented soap, she slipped into her bra and lace trimmed cotton panties and stretched out on the bed. She quickly slipped into a deep sleep.

Quinn's knock on the door was gentle but firm. She was surprised that there was no answer. She had checked with Emma and knew that Rachel had gone up to her cabin and no one had seen her since that time. She knocked again a bit louder and called Rachel's name. Again there was no response. Getting a bit worried, after the attack on Rachel, which Quinn had not fully believed was solved, she decided to peer into the windows. She looked in the living room and saw Rachel's hat perched on the end table. Walking around to the back of the cabin, she approached the french doors. Looking into the bedroom, she involuntarily took in a breath. The sight of Rachel lying on the bed, dressed only in her scant undergarments brought a flush to Quinn's cheeks and a not uncomfortable ache deep within her. She smiled and walked quietly away.

"I know Emma's barn event" she mused. "I'll let her sleep a bit more before awakening her", and with that, Quinn walked down to the stable to do a few chores.

Rachel's hands twitched as her dream progressed. The same thundering sound, the dust flying everywhere, the light coming out of the darkness….."WHOA"! Rachel shouted and sat up abruptly. Her heart was beating fast, and she shook her head, trying to wake up and reclaim the images that had just been sailing through her sleep. "Wow, I can't believe I am still having that dream. I thought it would be over after the rescue." Rachel turned and saw the time on the clock, it was 4:31. "Oh shit, I'm late" and she bounded off the bed, grabbing for her clothes. She dressed in her jeans and a light colored t-shirt and ran to grab her hat. As she went to the front door, she saw there was a note that had been slid under it.

Hi R.

I know Emma's barn fun can take a bit out of the guests. When I came up looking for you, I saw that you were sleeping, so I thought I'd let you rest. I hate to disturb a beautiful sight. When you wake up, you can find me down at the stable. I'm looking forward to our ride.

Q.

"Awwww, that is so sweet of her…a beautiful sight…..." Smiling, she put the note in a safe place and then stopped for a moment. "Wha….wait, how did she know I was sleeping?" and then it dawned on her. If Rachel had not answered the door, Quinn might have been worried and checked the cabin to see if Rachel was there. Rachel blushed, realizing that Quinn must have seen her in her underwear…and then found a bit of excitement in that thought as well. She dreamily walked out of the cabin and down to the stable, looking forward to some more time with Quinn.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"Hey sleepyhead" Quinn drawled as she saw Rachel approaching.

"OK, you caught me!" Rachel replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Hmmm, I'd love to catch you" the taller woman responded, causing a visible blush in her brunette companion.

"Um, well, I think you might have already done that" and a grin appeared on Rachel's face. Remember…thundering horse, falling woman, heroic rescue".

"Oh that!" Quinn replied…with a sly look on her face. "Is that the only way I've caught you?"

"What do you think?" Rachel smiled.

Quinn just grinned in response. "So are you ready to go? I've got the horses all saddled up."

"Sure am! Where are we going?"

Quinn smiled, "Someplace that I have not shared with anyone before."

Rachel's eyes were wide. "Ohhhh"

"C'mon let's go, it's better to show you than to try and explain it. Do you need some help getting up on Athena?"

"I'd like to try and do it myself!" Rachel smiled as she took Athena's reins, placed her booted left foot in the stirrup and pulled herself up with the pommel. "I did it!" She exclaimed.

"Excellent!" Quinn retorted and she effortlessly slung herself onto Lightning's back

They headed up the trail that Rachel was familiar with, chatting along the way. When they reached the flat rock wall, Quinn told Rachel to dismount.

"This is your surprise?" She asked.

"No, but this is how we get to the surprise." And Quinn moved the scrub oak brush on a false rock panel revealing the rock arch beyond.

Rachel's eyes widened as she saw the pathway ahead of her. "Wow, I'd never have seen that back there. This is amazing!"

"You haven't seen anything yet" Quinn responded. "Bring Athena in here and hold Lightning for me." Quinn went to close the gap so the entry was no longer visible to anyone else on the path.

When she was done, she walked back and reached for Lightning's reins and let her fingers curl around Rachel's hand for a moment. "OK are you ready for a little hike?"

Rachel flushed noticeably at Quinn's touch and was momentarily disarmed. "Ah, a hike….oh yes".

"We have to leave the horses here" and a smiling Quinn led them to the small lean to. When the horses were given food and water and all set in their shelter she extended her hand to Rachel.

"The steps are cut into the rock and are pretty gentle, but it's nice to hold on to someone the first time up."

"Wow, how did they get here?" Rachel asked as they started the ascent to Quinn's hideaway.

"When I first came here, I went out riding and happened upon this side path. There was a fairly good natural step in the rock but it was not practical for continuous use. So I cut the steps down so they would be easier to manage."

"You cut the rocks yourself?"

"Yes Ma'am! That's not all I've done. Come on, you'll see."

Quinn led Rachel up the steps and helper her with the hand holds until they reached the summit.

Rachel looked around wide-eyed at the view and more importantly at the home built into the rocks that Quinn had crafted.

"I can't believe this is up here. You did all of this?" Rachel remarked incredulously as she walked around the grounds, marveling at all she saw.

"Rachel, this area is sacred ground. I discovered this place and knew that I had to make it mine. It was a place to connect with my heritage and for me to craft into with as much oneness with the land as I could. The ranch is where I live but this is my heart and soul….it renews me and helps make me whole."

"I am speechless, it is so magnificent. What do the others think of this place?" Rachel asked.

"You're the first one I have brought up here". Quinn softly responded.

"I, I am? But….why?"

"I have never felt that anyone would understand this place before I met you Rachel. If you know this place, you know me, and I want you to know me….everything about me." Quinn walked forward and took Rachel's hands in hers, staring into her eyes.

Rachel met Quinn's gaze and then looked at the hands that held hers and softly kissed the work worn fingers. "I am so honored to be in your presence, in this sacred place. I am really overcome by your words, this view, all that is happening."

Quinn broke Rachel's hold on her hands and reached over and drew her close to her. Rachel melted into Quinn's body and sighed audibly. "I feel so complete in your arms."

The taller woman smiled as she held Rachel. "I know I am right about this. Come on, let me show you the cabin." Quinn kept her arm around Rachel as she led her to the door.

"This is just so beautiful. I am in awe of you. What else can you do?"

"I have many skills" Quinn chuckled as she opened the cabin door.

Rachel's eyes scanned the room and were amazed again at all Quinn had done here. "How long have you been working on this?"

"So far about 9 years."

Rachel whistled, as she walked around the cabin and her gaze fell on the artifacts from Quinn's past.

"Who is this beautiful woman?" Rachel questioned as she saw the framed photo of the Native.

"That was my mother, it's the only photo I have of her. She died giving birth to me….I never knew her" Quinn fingered the beloved photo as she told Rachel of her parent's history.

"That's so sad Quinn, I'm so sorry." Rachel offered as she laid her hand on Quinn's arm.

"It is what made me who I am today. I never knew them and so don't miss them in that respect as one who has lost someone they had in their life. I feel my parent's spirits surrounds me at times. I know they are watching over me. My grandmother is the one who raised me. I was with her until the day she had that dream."

"A dream, what did she dream about?" Rachel asked.

Quinn led her over to the loveseat and Rachel sat cross-legged against one arm watching her friend. "I guess now is as good a time as ever to tell you about it"

"This sounds ominous, is it?" Rachel cautioned.

"It is what it is Rachel. And I think when you hear it, it will offer some answers as to how we both seem to feel about each other."

Quinn began to relate the dream her grandmother had. It started with the smoke and thunder surrounding Quinn, and ended up with the white woman whose eyes pierced the heart of the warrior woman and tamed her Spirit, and of the voice that accompanied the dream.

Quinn's voice resonated as she finished the story, "And finally the voice said, 'You will find each other….and in this Love, your strengths will be illuminated. You will take each other from the darkness into the Light. Go now….and you will understand this in its time.' Rachel, I finally do understand my grandmother's dream. I believe that you are the Waisichu, the white woman in the dream. I know there is something about my connection with you that is unlike anything else. I believe there is a destiny about our meeting and feelings about each other."

Rachel sat quietly for a moment, just looking into Quinn's eyes. She took her hands from her lap where they were laying and reached over and took Quinn's hands.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit overwhelmed by what you have told me, and the feelings I am having. So much has happened to me this past year…..the problems that led me to come to Mesa Verde, the recovery I have made, the attempt on my life, meeting you. It's been a whirlwind for sure. A good friend once told me that everything happens for a reason. Perhaps the reason for all I have been through has been to bring me here, to you. Do you realize that the dream your grandmother had parallels the dreams I have been having? The thundering noise, the smoke….it's very similar. I have to agree with you, I believe your grandmother's dream speaks about us."

At Rachel's words, a single tear welled up in Quinn's eye and fell on their clasped hands. She stood up and pulled Rachel to her and they embraced with the ease of those who have known each other through time. A shock of recognition flowed through them and they looked at one another and smiled. The taller woman leaned down and brushed her lips softly against Rachel's lips. In an instant the kiss grew stronger and deeper and a small moan of pleasure accompanied the exchange. Quinn reached up to caress Rachel's cheeks as they broke their reverie.

"It would be so easy to carry this further now, but I think that what we have deserves time and care," murmured Quinn.

Sighing loudly, Rachel responded, "boy, you sure picked a time to be good and noble, but you're right, I don't want to just plunge ahead until the moment is right."

Quinn playfully touched Rachel's nose and smiled, "OK, how about we have our dinner and then we should head back. I don't want Emma to send a posse out looking for us if we don't return before it gets too late."

"Dinner! Ooooo, sounds terrific. You mean you can cook too?" Mused Rachel.

"I told you I had many skills!" Quinn laughed. "You sit right there and let me get things ready."

"Can't I help?"

"Awww thanks, but I have most of it prepared already. Just will take a few moments to get it ready to serve."

Quinn went to her fridge and got the tray of grilled chicken she had prepared earlier. The finger sized pieces were deliciously spiced with a lime chipotle sauce that she had made. She coupled that with home-made cole slaw and the hot fry bread she cooked up right before serving. Iced-tea rounded out the menu.

"Mmmmm, this is so good." Rachel pronounced as she sampled the savory meal.

Quinn smiled widely, "I'm glad you like it".

"Oh yes, the sauce is so tasty. Just the right blend of citrus and spice. I really love Southwestern style cooking. It's one of my favorites. I love to cook myself, although I've not had much opportunity of late to cook for anyone."

"Well, I love to have someone cook for me." Quinn added.

"I think cooking for someone is really a way of expressing your love. You kind of infuse it into what you make, to please the one you cook for, to make them happy and healthy." Rachel offered.

"I like that kind of thinking."

"Would you let me cook for you the next time? I mean, well, I sure am hopeful there will be a next time up here. I'd like to spend some more time with you in this place." Rachel gazed at Quinn when she spoke.

Quinn reached over the table and took Rachel's hand. "It'd be my great joy to have you spend more time with me here. I'd love for you to cook too. You let me know what ingredients you need and I will get them"

"That sounds great, is there any special kind of food you like?"

"I don't often get Italian food, can you make anything like that?" Quinn asked.

"I sure can. I will think about what to make and then get you the list. How does that sound?" Quinn rose and started to clear the table. "Sounds great!"

Rachel got up and picked up some of the table settings. "Now don't you say a word, I get to help. That's what it's all about."

"You don't see me complaining." Quinn teased.

The pair quickly took care of the dishes and got ready to leave. Surveying the cabin, Quinn secured it and led Rachel towards the path, offering Rachel her arm.

"Next time we come up, bring your bathing suit. The natural pool is heavenly!"

"Ohhh, I was hoping that it was a clothing optional natural pool". Rachel teased.

Quinn fixed her gaze into Rachel's eyes and purred in her delicious velvet voice, "It can be anything you'd like it to be."

Rachel blushed fiercely and stammered, "I'll, um, take you up on it for sure."

They both broke into laughter and made their way down the stone steps. They found their mounts waiting in good stead and Quinn untied them and led them to the stone arch. Rachel held the horses while Quinn moved the secret entrance and checked the trail to make sure no one was around. They moved out onto the main path and Quinn concealed the opening once again. The pair enjoyed the twilight ride back to Mesa Verde chatting animatedly on their way down.


	13. Chapter 13

_(AN: Due to some work and personal issues I may not have an update before next weekend. Sorry for that!  
>This chapter is a bit longer. I promise I will get you another chapter ASAP! I've not had too many readers, so please pass the word along if you are enjoying this story! Thanks, Maddie)<em>

CHAPTER 13

Their arrival did not go unnoticed. Austin watched from his perch outside the bunkhouse and thought to himself, "I see something more has developed with those two. I'm not finished with them yet. She's just given me an easy target to use to get back at her. That first rescue was a fluke. The next time there won't be anything left to rescue." And he broke into an evil laugh that made the other ranch hands look over at him.

"What the heck was that Austin?" Finn asked.

"Eh, nothing, just remembering something."

"Well, doesn't sound like anything I think I'd like to remember with that sound you made"

Austin grunted and thought to himself, "You'll all remember this for a long, long time."

The pair wound their way up to Rachel's cabin after leaving the horses in the barn. They stepped on the porch and Rachel turned to look at her companion. "I had such a wonderful time tonight Quinn".

The taller woman smiled and reached over taking Rachel's hand. "I hope it's one of many wonderful times we'll share together."

"You don't know how much it means for me to hear you say that. I feel like I am in a dream whenever I'm around you." Rachel sighed.

"Is this a dream?" Quinn leaned over and kissed the smaller woman, pulling to her in a deep embrace.

"Good thing you are strong, cause I am ready to fall to the floor with that one" Rachel's voice squeaked out.

They both laughed and Rachel looked at the door and motioned her head. "Would you like to come in for a while?"

Sighing deeply, Quinn replied, "I want to come in more than you could know, but it's getting late and I think if I came in, I'd go somewhere that we're not ready for, and I don't want to do that. How about we meet for breakfast and we can decide what you'd like to do tomorrow?"

"As I said up in your cabin, you're much too noble, but you are right. Sweet dreams darling, and I will look for you in the morning. How does 8:30am sound?"

"I'll be there!" Quinn replied and gave Rachel a sweet kiss, made sure she got inside the cabin safely, and headed down the path to her bunk area.

Morning dawned brightly and Rachel laid there for a time just basking in the sunlight streaming onto her bed. Her clock read 7:08am and she snapped on the radio, stretched and then proceeded to get up and take her shower. She padded into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. "What changes I've gone through in such a short time." She thought. "Now I wonder what will happen with the next chapter."

In the background she heard the strains of a popular country song.

"...there's gotta be something more, gotta be more than this, I need a little less heartache I need a little more bliss..."

"Boy that sounds like me for sure." And as she looked at herself in the mirror something caught her eye. A reflection of something out her window. A quick move of a face peering in at her. The sun was streaming in that direction so she was not sure what she saw. She went over there and looked out but nothing was visible.

"I guess I was just seeing things," and she went back to take her shower.

Outside, ducking around the cabin, Austin slipped down the ravine that was off to the side.

When Rachel was finished her morning ministrations she set off for the Mess Hall and was met by Quinn with her beautiful smile.

"How did you sleep last night?" Quinn asked.

"I had a wonderful night and you?"

"Well, does my smile tell you anything?" she replied.

They got their food and headed for a quiet table.

"So have you decided what you'd like to do today?" Quinn inquired?

"Well, I was kind of interested in the trip to the silver mine. What do you think?"

"I was kind of hoping to take you up there and give you a private tour, but I have a lot to do today. I can go tomorrow, would you like to go with me?"

"I'd love to do that. I haven't just relaxed and enjoyed sitting around the pool since the first day, so maybe I'll do that for a while. Can you join me later this afternoon? How about dinner?

"That'd be great!"

"Hmmmm, I'm getting a few ideas of my own. How about dinner at my cabin and then maybe you could bring your bathing suit and we can soak in the hot tub? It's so nice and cool at night for that."

"It's sounding better and better." Quinn grinned. "How does 5:00pm sound for dinner?"

"You're on!" Rachel chimed in.

They finished chatting about their plans as they ate their breakfast. They never saw the busboy leave the Mess Hall and make his way out around the barn.

"They said they were going to go up to the silver mine tomorrow, not on the regular group trip."

"Good, very good" remarked Austin after his spy had reported on the conversation. "I'll be ready for them."

"Anything I can do to help Uncle Austin?"

"No, you've done exactly what I needed. Thanks a lot. Great to have family working here."

And they both laughed.

"You're as good as your dad. Sorry he has to lay low for a while."

"It's ok Uncle Austin, he told me all about it. What that bitch did to you, how she messes things up for the men here. I'm glad to help out."

"Well, don't worry kid, we'll all come out ok on this. I gotta run now and get your dad to help me put my plan in action."

"OK, tell him I said hi."

"Will do buddy. And thanks again!"

Rachel and Quinn went off to their respective destinations after leaving the Mess Hall. Rachel headed up to the Main Office looking for Emma.

"Hi there Rachel, how are you coming along?" Emma inquired when she saw Rachel enter the Office.

"I'm doing great Emma, I wonder if you can help me out?"

"Of course I can darlin', what do you need?"

"Well, I'd like to cook dinner tonight, and I was wondering if I can go somewhere to buy some supplies?"

"Our food not good for you darlin'?" Emma asked, smiling internally as she imagined just who Rachel was cooking for.

"Oh no Emma, your food is fantastic. I know I'm gonna gain weight while I am here. It's just that, um, well….Quinn said she liked Italian food and um, well, I thought I'd cook her some dinner tonight. She's been so good to me and um, well…" Rachel was not quite sure how to proceed.

Laughing Emma helped the poor girl out. "Oh honey, I know just where you are coming from, and I've got a simple solution for you. We have a few Jeeps available for the guests. The trip into town is an easy one. So if you like, I got a set of keys here for you and you'll be on your way!"

Rachel blushed and responded, "Thanks Emma, I guess I am not so transparent about this am I?"

"Well darlin' if you'd blush any more times around Quinn, I was thinkin' I'd have to take you to the doctor. See, you're doing it just talking about her. You got it bad don't you?" Emma whispered the last bit to her.

"Guilty as charged Emma." Rachel responded.

"Well, if it helps you any, she's got it as bad as you do!" Emma added.

"She does, really?" Rachel jumped on the words.

"Oh, I've known her for a long time and I've never seen her quite like this. And I for one think it's about time and wonderful! I'm pullin' for you two."

Rachel smiled and responded. "Oh Emma, thank you so much, that means a lot. I know how much Quinn thinks of you. You've been so special to her."

"She's more than a friend, I look at her as family"

"I know she feels that way too. Well, if you'd please give me directions to the town, I think I will get my surprise started!"

"OK here you go" and Emma gave her a copy of directions and the keys to a Jeep Wrangler.

Rachel took the keys and went to her cabin to make a list and get her purse. She compiled a nice menu of Italian specialties and then headed to town in the Jeep.

Rachel found the town to be quaint but surprisingly modern. They had a state of the art supermarket and she was able to pick up all that she wanted. She loaded her packages in the Jeep and headed back to the ranch.

"I could really enjoy living out here" she thought as she drove through the desert landscape.

"I wonder if Quinn and I…" and she let her inner dialogue retreat into thoughts of the woman she had such strong feelings for.

She reached the ranch and drove up to her cabin so she could unload her groceries. Then she brought the Jeep back to the Office and gave the keys to Emma. It was already close to noon but Rachel decided to forego lunch and do the prep work for her dinner tonight. She worked her magic and by 1:30pm she had everything ready and even managed to make herself a little bite to eat. She decided to go for a little swim so put on her bathing suit and headed down to the pool with her book. She met several of the guests there and found a nice corner with a shaded lounge chair. She arranged her things and then walked to the steps of the pool. The cool water felt delightful against her skin warmed from the desert sun.

"Ahhhhh" she sighed audibly as she stepped into the pool.

"Feels pretty good doesn't it" quipped Tina who was floating on a raft nearby.

"Sure does. I haven't been in here since the first day. I really enjoy the water so much."

"We just got back from the Old Rattler Mine tour, it's too bad you didn't go, it was really great."

"Um, I'm going to go tomorrow." Rachel mentioned.

"Tomorrow? I didn't see a tour listed for tomorrow." Tina responded.

"Well, Quinn was going to take me over there."

"OHHHHHHHH!" Tina smiled as she gave an exaggerated reply. "Yes, I think you will enjoy yourself immensely…oh, and you'll like the silver mine too". She added, laughing.

Rachel blushed and smiled, "Yes, I'm sure I will."

"We got to see some of the old tools and what the ore looks like with the silver veins in it. It was cool in the mine too; it's amazing the temperature difference."

"Oh, maybe I should bring a jacket with me." Rachel verbalized.

"Honey, if you're cold in there, perhaps there are other ways to keep warm." And Tina winked with that retort.

Rachel beamed and answered, "Yes perhaps there is."

"I was surprised to see that some of the guys here still do some work in the mine." Tina added.

"They do? You mean they are mining the ore?"

"Well, I actually don't know. Maybe it's just maintenance for the tours. I saw that cowboy Austin up there with some tools."

"Ugh, I don't really care for him." Rachel responded.

"Well, he isn't as nice as some of the others, that's for sure." Tina agreed.

"Was he on the tour with you?"

"No, but he was up there when we arrived." Tina offered. "Sam gave the tour and he didn't seem surprised to see him up there. They exchanged some words and I saw Austin gesturing."

"Oh well, guess it's another one of his duties." Rachel commented and let the subject go.

Tina was facing the diving board as she was talking to Rachel and her eyes were caught by a striking figure approaching the board. Rachel saw her response and by the time she turned to look, there was a small splash as the figure dove into the pool. All of a sudden there was a shape surfacing next to her and Rachel screamed at the surprise. "WHOA!"

Quinn arose smiling at Rachel. "Hi, room for me in here?"

"Wow, where did you come from. I mean, HI, wow you surprised me!" Rachel sputtered.

"I finished up my chores and saw you in the pool and well, it looked so inviting and wanted to join you. You don't mind do you?" Quinn asked with a sweetly sincere look and fluttering eyelashes.

"Now how could I resist those eyes?" Rachel laughed in response.

"Honey, I don't know how you could resist those eyes or any other part of her! Tina quipped. "Lord look at that body!"

Both Rachel and Quinn blushed at that but for different reasons and all broke into laughter.

Tina paddled off to the other side of the pool to give the two young women some space.

"So how has your relaxing day been?" Quinn asked as she grabbed a boogie board. "Here, lean on this while we talk." She said to Rachel pushing it towards her.

"Well, I've only been here about an hour. I had a busy morning."

"You did? I thought you were gonna rest. What did you do?" Quinn questioned.

"Well, I was busy preparing a surprise!" Rachel smiled as she answered.

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" Quinn shot back.

"Well, you are just gonna have to wait and see!" Rachel countered smiling slyly. "And you know, Tina was right."

"Right about what?" Quinn feigned ignorance.

"Um, your body." Rachel stammered.

"What about my body" Quinn asked staring intently into Rachel's eyes.

"It's magnificent." Rachel squeaked out.

"Oh, you think so? I didn't think you noticed." Quinn teased.

"I notice everything about you." Rachel stated firmly.

"As I notice everything about you. You have the most intensely beautiful eyes I have ever seen. The deep brown color is so captivating."

Rachel smiled demurely and looked down.

"Oh no, don't hide them from me please." Quinn pleaded and put her fingers under Rachel's chin and raised her head up so she was facing her. "There, that's better. Boy, I'd love to kiss you right now." Quinn whispered.

"Hmm, I've got something to show you under this boogie board, can you meet me under there?" Rachel laughed and then ducked under the water. Quinn submerged and met Rachel under the water where they exchanged a brief but firm kiss and then surfaced.

"Yes, thank you for showing me that. Very interesting!" Quinn laughed. "And also very clever!" She added.

"When the need arises I can be very clever!" Rachel responded.

"Hmm, my need is arising as we speak!" Quinn shot back.

"Well, perhaps we need someplace where I can give that more personal attention. How about let's head up to my cabin?" Rachel purred at her larger companion.

"Sounds like a plan". Quinn pushed the boogie board to the side of the pool and the two companions got out. They toweled off and Rachel put on her lacy cover up and Quinn a long t-shirt with the sleeves cut off to cover their suits. They picked up their belongings and walked up to Rachel's cabin. They arrived on the porch and Rachel opened the door. Quinn followed in and she closed the door and swooped behind Rachel, catching her prey with her arms around her.

"Oooohhhh, that's very nice" Rachel exclaimed, feeling Quinn surrounding her. "You know I am a sucker for those arms!"

"I got that impression, yes." Quinn responded, and nibbled her right earlobe from behind.

"Ummm, ahhhh..I like that too." Rachel mumbled.

Quinn turned Rachel around and looked into the smaller woman's eyes. "I know a few other things you might like too"and she leaned in and kissed her, holding her face in her hands. She stepped back a moment looking at Rachel.

"I couldn't stop thinking of you all day." Quinn offered. "All I can think about is the way you look, the sound of your voice, how I feel when I am with you. I have to say, it's pretty overwhelming to me. "

"So you mean I'm not the only one then?" Rachel replied.

Quinn smiled and leaned in, bending her head to touch Rachel's forehead. "I'm glad you feel the same, this means a lot to me."

Rachel smiled and whispered back, "me too. Come on, how about we start that surprise of mine?"

"I love surprises." Quinn added.

"Do you want to change out of your suit or keep it on for later when we can use that hot tub?"

"It feels pretty dry already, I think I'll leave mine on if you don't mind."

"Oh no, I don't mind at all. I could look at you in that suit all day." Rachel said blushing, as she gazed down Quinn's body to the long, muscular legs that were showing.

Quinn chuckled and posed for a moment flexing her biceps.

"Wow" Rachel gasped as she saw the muscles bunch up on Quinn's arms, the cords of her tendons rippling under the skin.

"You like the way I look?" Quinn checked.

"Mmm, oh yes, I sure do." Rachel blushed.

"That makes me feel good, I've been with others who were turned off cause I'm kind of built."

"Are they crazy? Well, actually, my luck. I know I'd have feelings for you no matter what, but I really happen to find your body very sexy. It's just the icing on a very delicious cake that is you! In fact, I look forward to sampling how it might feel under my fingers."

"Well, that can be arranged." Quinn came close and took Rachel's hand and placed it on her biceps while she rotated her forearm, causing the muscles to jump.

"Ohhhhh" Rachel barely squeaked out a noise her eyes growing wide, blushing furiously and then she quickly looked down. "I feel so out of shape next to you."

"Hey, hey…stop that! I think you're gorgeous. You have amazing legs. And I love a woman soft and sweet and that's just what you are." Quinn whispered into Rachel's ears as she gathered her close.

"Oh God" Rachel murmured as she closed her eyes while being held. 'How do I deserve this woman?' She thought to herself.

They remained together in an embrace for a few moments and then Rachel said.

"How about we start on the surprise and then well…"

"Yes…well…I'd like very much." Quinn leaned in for a sweet kiss on Rachel's lips. "OK, what can I do to help?"

"Nothing, I have it all together. Why don't you put on some nice music while I start dinner?"

Quinn went to the stereo and chose a station that played a nice variety of music from smooth jazz to country crossover to contemporary. "How's that?"

"Perfect" Rachel answered as she put the water on to boil and took out her sauce and turkey meatballs in the saucepan she had cooked earlier and placed it on the stove to heat up. She brought out the shrimp appetizer platter and heated the spicy garlic dip in the microwave.

"Wow that looks so good, I'm getting my Italian meal already!" Quinn acted genuinely pleased and excited.

"You sure are, starting with a nice shrimp and garlic appetizer and my famous stuffed mushrooms. I've planned for us to eat on the porch, is that ok?"

"That sounds wonderful, can I carry anything out?" Quinn asked.

"No, I got everything under control, but how about you open the wine for us. It's already out there."

"I'd be happy to." Quinn replied and picked up the bottle impressed with the nice red wine selection Rachel had purchased. Rachel retrieved the delicious mushrooms from the oven and prepared two appetizer plates, arranging the delicacies artistically with the shrimp fanned out and the mushrooms on the side, decorated with pimiento strips and parsley.

"OK, how about we get started. I've got the water on to boil for the pasta and the sauce is heating up as we speak."

"I'm ready to dig in, this smells fabulous and looks just amazing! I can't believe you did this all this morning on the spur of the moment." Quinn answered happily eyeing the luscious appetizers. She held Rachel's chair as she sat down and then joined her at the table. She poured each of them a glass of the wine and took the glass in her hand to propose a toast.

"To possibilities." Quinn offered, looking at Rachel.

"To dreams." Rachel offered back, smiling at Quinn.

"Very fitting Rachel!" She responded.

"Here, want to try a shrimp?" Rachel asked, holding the coated crustacean in her hand.

"Mmmmm" Quinn moaned as she captured the shrimp in her mouth and then continued on with Rachel's fingers.

"Oh, I can see we can get into some real trouble here tonight." Rachel laughed as she retrieved her fingers from Quinn's mouth.

"I hope so." Quinn replied.

They tackled the appetizers enjoying feeding each other until their plates were clean.

"Let me check the stove and see if that water is boiling yet?" Rachel stood up and took the appetizer plates with her.

"Ok Rachel." Quinn responded, looking admiringly at the woman who has taken such pains to make this night special. 'I do really think I have found my destiny here.' She thought to herself. She had such a solemn look on her face that Rachel checked on her when she returned to the table.

"Are you ok? Did the food disagree with you Quinn?" Rachel asked worrying as she kneeled by her side.

"I'm better than I've been in a long time. I was just thinking how wonderful you are in so many ways."

Rachel gazed at her friend and smiled. "I think of you in the same way Quinn."

The two embraced and exchanged a sweet kiss.

"Mmmm, that's no fair, no dessert before the dinner's through." Rachel chastised her friend.

Laughing in response, Quinn added. "OK…but I get the dessert later!"

Rachel raised one eyebrow in response and added. "Let me check on the pasta and sauce. I'll be right back." The pasta was a perfect al dente and she grabbed the pot holder and lifted the pan from the stove to drain the macaroni into the colander she had ready in the sink. Waiting on the counter, she had the nice crockery bowls with colorful Southwest designs on them from the little kitchen's cabinet. She dished out the pasta and added her homemade sauce with a nice meatball on each serving. She topped it with some grated Romano cheese. Then she went to the refrigerator and pulled out the two small salad bowls she had prepared earlier. She added her homemade balsamic basil dressing and was ready to roll.

"Wow, that looks so delicious." Quinn remarked as she accompanied Rachel back to their table each carrying their portions.

"I hope you like it" Rachel smiled.

Quinn sampled the salad and smiled immediately.

"Wow, this dressing is so light and yet rich flavored. I really like it." She then took a forkful of the tender pasta with the savory sauce and placed it in her mouth. She was struck at once by the rich tomato taste coupled with the fine herbs and vegetables that Rachel had added to her mixture.

"Mmmmmmmm, this is fabulous. What did you put in it?"

"It's my favorite sauce recipe. I use finely chopped zucchini, white onion, fresh basil and parsley and plum tomatoes. The pasta I got lucky with. The grocery in town was really stocked and they had some fresh pasta."

"Wow, the fresh pasta really adds to it. It's so smooth and succulent. And that cheese!"

"Yes, the usual cheese that people grab for pasta is parmesan. But I grew up eating this type of Romano cheese. So I always gravitate towards that. It lends a very different flavor to the dish."

"Well lady, I am really impressed." Quinn mentioned as she continued her dinner.

Rachel beamed at her friend, happy she was so pleased by her dinner. They continued conversation as they ate and when they were done, Quinn pushed back her chair and leaned back, her hands on her stomach.

"Wow, I can't tell Cookie about eating here."

"No?" Rachel asked. "Why not?"

"Cause he is gonna be so jealous when I mention that this was the best meal I have eaten in a dogs age!" Quinn smiled and extended her hand to touch Rachel's. "Thank you so much. No one has ever done this for me before."

"You're kidding right?" Rachel asked.

"No, I'm not. I never got to this point with anyone and in any case, I was always the 'provider' in any of the experiences I have had."

Rachel got up and put her arm around Quinn's shoulder. "Well, I can promise you one thing, I will provide you with anything you could possibly want. You won't just be on the giving end of things with me."

"For the first time in my life, I think I can truthfully say, I really like that idea." Quinn hugged Rachel with her one arm in response. "Hey, how about I help clean up the dishes and maybe we can relax for a bit. I think the sunset is gonna be a good one tonight. It might look great from that hot tub of yours." Quinn winked suggestively.

"You're on!" Rachel added.


	14. Chapter 14

_(AN: This is short but sweet. Sometimes what is left to the imagination is better. I'm not into blatant smut.)_

CHAPTER 14

Purple and indigo hued clouds hovering over a golden orb with pink streaks splaying out like spokes in a wheel greeted the couple as they eased their way into the hot tub. The water steamed and bubbled with abandon as they sipped their drinks.

"Wow, you were right, this view is fantastic." Rachel offered.

"I think my view is even better." Quinn replied as she eyed her chestnut haired companion.

"What are you…..uh, ohhhh!" Rachel blushed as she realized what Quinn meant. "Why thank you. Yes, you are right, there are many wonderful views in this hot tub."

Quinn rubbed the back of her hand on Rachel's cheek. "Rach I…" and then with hazel eyes locked onto brown, she leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. They parted for a moment and looked at one another. They both smiled and fell into each other's arms and kissed again in earnest. Soft lips merged as tongues played lightly at first. Getting bolder, Quinn pressed further past Rachel's lips. Soft moans were muffled in Rachel's throat as Quinn continued kissing her deeply. Rachel's hands tangled in Quinn's hair and made their way down her back, her nails sending chills down Quinn's spine, causing Quinn to groan in pleasure.

After several minutes, they separated, both panting. "It's pretty warm here and it's not just the hot tub" Rachel broke the silence and giggled.

"I can take care of that" Quinn quipped and picked Rachel up and climbed out of the hot tub with her in her arms.

"Ummm, now I'm chilly" Rachel whispered, as goosebumps rose on her arms.

"I can take care of that too!" Quinn said and walked slowly over to the elevated platform holding the bed. She went to place her on the bed and Rachel exclaimed, "Wait, um, the bed, my bathing suit, it's going to get all wet."

"Well, now, Rachel…."

"I know Quinn, you can take care of that….I was hoping you'd say that!" Rachel coyly smiled.

Quinn grinned and gently placed Rachel on the floor and reached around her to undo the tie on her bikini top. As the colorful fabric dropped to the floor, Quinn could not keep her eyes from Rachel's chest. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss between her breasts. She nibbled over to a sensitive nipple and gently swirled her tongue over the swollen tissue. Rachel sighed grabbed onto Quinn's shoulders and whispered in her ear "Please". Quinn dipped her fingers in the band of Rachel's bikini bottom and freed them from her body.

Rachel grabbed onto Quinn's shoulder and with that Quinn picked Rachel up and placed her on the bed. Quinn wasted no time in shedding her suit and climbed onto the bed and hovered over Rachel. Placing her hands on either side of Rachel's head, she murmured. "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

Rachel responded by pulling Quinn's face down to meet hers in a searing kiss. Quinn settled her body down and kissed along Rachel's lips down her jaw and to the pulse point in her neck. She tickled the sensitive skin with her tongue and nibbled on Rachel's earlobe. Rachel responded with throaty sighs, her hands caressing Quinn's shoulders and down her arms. She felt the muscles shift as the taller woman moved downward to pepper her collarbone and then her breasts and stomach with kisses. Together with her lips and tongue, Quinn let her fingers drift down her abdomen towards Rachel's thighs. She teased and skimmed her fingers through the chestnut curls and the outer areas of Rachel's warmth.

Rachel's heart was hammering and she felt a certain heat and tension building in her core. Quinn suddenly returned to Rachel's face and looked deeply in her eyes. She leaned down and claimed her lips once more, putting passion into each kiss as she let her fingers roll down into her center, punctuating each thrust of her tongue to one matching with her hand. Rachel wrapped her arms and legs around Quinn as she canted into her to meet her every move. With a sudden gasp, Rachel felt the exquisite pressure release and she held onto Quinn as she trembled through her orgasm. Quinn cradled her until the vibrations subsided and then looked into Rachel's eyes.

Rachel's tears freely flowed and Quinn had a momentary panic. "Rach, are you, is it ok?"

"Oh Quinn," she replied, " I have never been so okay in my life. That was the most fulfilling experience I have ever had. It's…I've never felt so loved."

"Whew, gosh, I was worried for a moment."

"You silly cowpoke, how could you think anything else with my reaction?" Rachel responded

"I….you said you felt loved. Um, is that what this is, truly?" Quinn asked shyly.

Rachel was quiet for a moment and answered. "I have been through a lot in the last several years, and I never thought I would find anyone so in tune with me. I know we have spoken about this before, and yes, this is happening fast. But I cannot believe this is not real, that my feelings match yours, and that what I do feel is love. So yes Quinn, I love you."

Quinn smiled that radiant smile and placed a tender kiss on Rachel's forehead. "I love you too my little tenderfoot."

Rachel leaned over and whispered in Quinn's ear. "Now, it's my turn to show you just exactly how I feel." And with that, she rolled over and straddled Quinn's hips.


	15. Chapter 15

_(AN: Thank you for your patience. Work has been crazy and I've been under the weather. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will update as soon as I can. It may be a bit but I will not abandon this. We will see it through together!)_

CHAPTER 15

Rachel leaned down and peppered Quinn's jaw with kisses trailing down her body. Quinn closed her eyes and sighed into the soft lips that shadowed her torso. Rachel looked up with a mischievous grin in her eyes and remarked.

"Were you saying something Quinn?"

Quinn groaned in reply as Rachel reached her right breast. She rocked slightly on her hips as she kissed around the areola and sucking lightly on the rosy bud insistently responding to her ministrations. Swirling her tongue around the hardened nipple Rachel cast her eyes at Quinn's face, reveling in the look. She maneuvered down the center of her torso kissing and licking there as she palmed Quinn's supple breasts with her hands. Quinn grazed Rachel's arms with her hands as she continued coursing lower with her kisses. Rachel stopped at Quinn's navel and used her tongue to feather the center with light flicks. Quinn shuddered and answered by thrusting her pelvis up to meet Rachel's center.

"Wow I never knew that area was so sensitive" Quinn stammered.

"I hope to find many areas that are sensitive you didn't know about Quinn!" And Rachel kissed to the edge of downy curls. She looked up at Quinn and with eyes trained on hers, went the final inches to the center she had been longing to reach. Rachel found the swollen bud and using the tip of her tongue, traced around the circumference. Quinn groaned and squirmed with pleasure at the feelings.

"Oh Rachel, where did you learn to do that?" Quinn was barely able to speak the words.

"You want me to stop?" Rachel giggled.

"NO!" Quinn shot back. "I mean no, it's amazing, don't stop please."

Rachel smiled, kissed the sacred spot and returned to nurturing the area. Quinn's moans grew more pronounced and Rachel took the queue to dip her tongue deep into her lover. She rocked with the motion of Quinn's hips. Her mouth matched every thrust until the final moment broke and Rachel strained to equal her movements to Quinn's release. Rachel climbed up to be engulfed in Quinn's arms and the lovers kissed each other tenderly. They lay there silently, enjoying the quiet and just being with one another. Quinn leaned over and turned off the light on the nightstand and they let the moon glow coming in from the skylight paint their bodies.

Austin put his cigarette to his lips and took a long drag as he looked down on Cabin 17. He heard the crunch of a footstep behind him and muttered, "Could you be any louder Jacob? You could wake the dead with those size 13's."

"How'd you know it was me?" Jacob snapped back.

"I just did. Now did you get that stuff prepared in the Silver Mine? Quinn and that woman are heading there tomorrow. Provided they ever leave that cabin. Looks like she's stayin' overnight. I saw the lights go out about 15 minutes ago. So damn predictable."

"Yeah Austin, it's all set. You'll be able to control all that happens when they get in there."

"Good, finally I'll get my revenge and that good for nothing half-breed will get what's coming to her. That guest's a good piece of bait." Austin threw the cigarette butt down and stepped on it as he headed to the bunkhouse. "Here's the radio you need. We'll squawk on Channel 30, no one uses that around here. Tomorrow I'll meet you up at our rendezvous point above the silver mine once I radio you that they're leaving the ranch. For now, you need to disappear again Jacob. "

The sunlight streaming in through the skylight reached Quinn's face and she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a moment until she fully awoke and went to stretch only to find her wrapped up by a sleeping Rachel draped across her body. She smiled and placed a soft kiss on Rachel's forehead which was resting on her right shoulder. Rachel stirred slightly, mumbled and reflexively tightened her hold on Quinn's body.

"Hey sleepyhead, it's morning." Quinn whispered, running her hand through Rachel's hair.

"Mmmmm, hi. I can't remember such a nice way to wake up." Rachel purred.

"Me neither, Rach. I can't tell you how beautiful last night was."

"Quinn, it was wonderful. I'm so happy."

"Me too Rachel. And I just want to say something. I want you to understand and handle what this is between us very carefully. I hope when you do come to your conclusions, you will find that you would like to spend more time here as we get to know each other better. I'd love that to lead to more between us. Not just a vacation fling. It's not that for me at all, it never has been."

"I never felt that way either Quinn, I feel no harm from you. On the contrary, I've never felt safer with anyone in my life; safe with my physical person and safe with my heart."

"Quinn smiled and leaned over for a soft kiss which became more passionate very quickly."

"Mmmmmm" Rachel moaned.

Quinn broke off the kiss and sighed. "OK, we probably shouldn't go any further or we won't do anything at all today. How about you get up and take a shower, and I'll head down to my cabin so I can clean up and change clothes. I'll be back in about 45 minutes, is that enough time?"

"I'll make it enough time. This way I won't have to be away from you for too long." Rachel smiled. Quinn got up and put on her clothes. Rachel walked her to the cabin door and sent her off with a hug.

Quinn had a spring in her step as she headed down to her cabin.

Austin made sure he kept his eye on Quinn. He didn't want to miss the opportunity to put his plan into motion. He followed them in the shadows as the two women met up and then headed for the Mess Hall. He headed in behind them and got his breakfast, making sure he could overhear what they were saying.

The couple was greeted cordially by a number of the guests and staff. They found a place at a table with Tina and Mike, The Noah men and Finn and Sam.

"So what are you up to today Quinn?" Puck asked.

"Well, Rachel missed the Silver Mine tour the other day so I thought I'd take her up there."

"Wow that's so cool Quinn. I had a great time there. I learned all about the mine. I can't wait, I told dad I want to be a miner when I grow up!"

"Well Puck, that's great but I thought that you wanted to be a cowboy?"

"Um, I am gonna be a cowboy miner, this way I can have a big ranch and hire lots of cowboys to work there. Then when they are working I can go to the mine and find silver and copper and gold!"

"Well Puck, it is going to take a lot of hard work" Quinn reminded him.

"I know Quinn, maybe you can come work for me. You're really good and know about everything."

Rachel giggled at his enthusiasm. "But what will Will and Emma do without Quinn, Puck?"

Looking around, Puck continued "Shhhh, don't tell them, it'll be our secret!"

The table laughed at that admission and the group happily continued their breakfast and lively chatter.

Austin left the Mess Hall and went to a secluded spot where he could radio to Jacob.

"OK it's on, I heard them say they were heading up there. I'll keep you posted on the progress."

"Right bro, I'm with you, I double checked everything and it's ready to go."

Austin leered and headed out to the barn to saddle his horse. He would go up in the hills where he could observe Quinn and Rachel when they were ready to leave. He'd be able to get to the Old Rattler well before them and put his plan into play.

With breakfast finished Quinn brought Rachel to the barn where they readied the horses.

"How long a ride is it Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"I thought we'd take the scenic route there. Maybe a ninety minute ride. We can picnic at the site. I asked Cookie to pack a lunch for us". Quinn replied holding up a healthy looking backpack.

"Mmmmm, Cookie's picnic fixings, I can't wait!"

"You just finished breakfast! When did you get such a good appetite?" Quinn chuckled.

"When I had my senses awakened in the most wonderful way." Rachel whispered as she sidled into Quinn with a few well-placed kisses on a sensitive ear.

"Oohhhhhh, I see! Well, I am certain we can maintain this healthy lifestyle for you here!" Quinn smiled back and turning the tables on Rachel pulled her in for a searing kiss.

Rachel squeaked and flushed a deep red as Quinn pulled back. "If you don't stop that we are not going to make it to the mine today cowpoke!"

"Yes ma'am" Quinn smiled her 1000 watt smiled and finished securing her bundles to the horses. "Ok, let's get going"!

Rachel and Quinn mounted the horses and took the trail heading to the mine. Watching from the hills above the ranch, Austin sighted them with his binoculars.

"Jacob"?

"Yeah Austin."

"They've just left the ranch. Looks like they're taking the longer route. That means we have about an hour and a half before they'll get there. I'm heading out now. I should be there in about 35 minutes. We can make the final plans when I get there. Make sure you have all the wires hidden. I don't want that Quinn spying anything before I can get my revenge."

"It's done right, I told you that already". Jacob retorted.

"Yeah, that's what you said when you told me that saddle was rigged. Check it all now, dammit!"

"OK, ok, I'll make sure that no one will ever figure out what happened in there. If they'll even be able to get in there to look when we're through." And he and Austin shared a laugh that made the Joker sound like an amateur.

6


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Readers I am so sorry for the delay in posting. I have been offered a new job cross country in CA and I am scrambling to get my house in order to sell, have an estate sale and figure out how I am getting my 2 cats and myself cross country without going crazy. I PROMISE from the bottom of my heart you will get more chapters. I just didn't expect this offer to come through and I have to prioritize this right now. Thank you for your patience and support! MaddieHawk

CHAPTER 16 (more to come)

The two followed a lazy route to the mine, chatting away with a familiarity borne of a longtime couple.


End file.
